Love is feared, but we are brave
by Diamond Desert
Summary: She's still in love with him, he's still in love with her, what is stopping their relationship? Percy and Annabeth reunite 3 years after their breakup, but what broke them up in the first place...It's a big mistery so read,review and find out! PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1 Percy

**Disclaimer:** As you have already guessed I don't own PJO!

* * *

><p>"If you have the courage to love, you have the courage to suffer."<br>-Unknown

* * *

><p><strong><span>Percy:<span>**

The cold New York wind hit my face like daggers and I pulled my coat tighter around my body. The streets where still filled with people who apparently didn't mind the freezing weather.

I stepped into the nearest Starbucks, which was surprisingly quiet, and ordered a coffee. I sat down at a window seat and watched the people bustling around outside.

As I glanced around I noticed a little girl sitting at the table in front of me. She had curly blonde hair and was facing her back to me. The little girl looked about two and was speaking gibberish to her mother.

"Mwummy cwan we pwease gwo hwome." The little girl asked.

I felt my heart sink as I remembered…No snap out of it Percy. I got up from my seat, took my coffee and left the café.

I continued to walk down the busy street. I brushed the memory of the little girl out of my mind and glanced around at my surroundings. Something on the opposite side of the street caught my eye.

A poster had been stuck in the window of a clothing store; it showed a tall skinny woman lying on the beach. The woman's hair was draped around her face and her arms sat casually next to her head. She wore an emerald green one piece bathing suit that had ruffles on a deeply V cut neck. The woman's piercing grey eyes where breathtaking and her plump lips had been colored bright pink with lipstick. I had seen the woman in advertisements and on the cover of many fashion magazines, but what I really long for was to see that woman, Annabeth Chase, once again in real life.

As I stared across the street at the beautiful picture of Annabeth a voice behind me caught my attention.

'Excuse me Mr. Jackson." A woman's voice asked uncertainly.

I turned to see a news reporter and a camera man standing behind me. The reporter was holding a large microphone and looking at me with a questionable expression. I knew what the reporter wanted and although I had discussed the matter many times the memories it brought back where almost too hard to handle.

"Mr. Jackson, can we please ask you a few quick questions about you rescue last week?" The female reporter asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have been asked not to discuss the matter." I replied in a serious voice.

I felt slightly nervous as a crowd began to form around me.

"Please Mr. Jackson can you just tell us what condition the vessel was in when your crew arrived and how do you feel about the death of you fellow crew mates."

The reporter's voice became blurred and low in my mind as I remembered the rescue.

I remembered sitting in a large Coast Guard rescue helicopter watching out the window as a half sunken yacht drifted though the rough seas. I could hear the helicopters radio announcing the situation. Apparently a rich family had been yachting of the west American coast when they hit rough seas and capsized. My rescue partner Alex pointed down at the yacht where a small group of terrified people clung to their vessel. I quickly pulled open the helicopters door, did a few safety checks and dived into the freezing water below, closely followed by my partner.

Alex and I swum towards the sinking yacht and began to calm the frightened family. I grabbed hold of a little girl; she looked about two and had a terrified expression on her face. The girl wore a life vest that was far too big for her and her short blonde hair was drenched with water. I waved at the helicopter above me and a large rescue raft was dropped down beside us. I began to lode the little girl into the raft when a huge wave washed over me and ripped the girl from my hands. I cursed at my father for the rough seas and looked around franticly for the little girl. I could hear screams of terror coming from the sinking boat and I whipped my head around to see a huge wave coming towards me. I grabbed the little girl, who I could know see bobbing in the water, and with all my strength willed the wave to move around us. The wave split through the middle and travelled right around the little girl and me, but it did not miss the sinking yacht. I watch in horror as the wave picked up the boat and crashed it into the low flying helicopter. I heard gut retching screams and saw an enormous explosion as the helicopter burst into flames and my vision went blank.

"Mr. Jackson? Mr. Jackson." The reporters voice pulled me from my memories.

My head throbbed and my sight was fuzzy but I managed to look the reporter in the eye.

"I'm sorry but I am not entitled to speak about the matter." I told her, turning on my heels and walking away.

I could hear the reporter calling my name, but I didn't look back. I hailed the first cab I saw and jumped into it as quickly as I could.

"Where we heading'?" the cab driver asked.

I took a deep breath before answering the man. "East 74th please."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note:<span>**

Did you like it? Why do you think Percy is so down? What happened to the rescue mission? Why isn't Annabeth in his life anymore? Please review and I will answer all the questions! No review= No update!


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth

Disclaimer: As you have already guessed I don't own PJO!

* * *

><p>"When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure."-Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth:<span>

My heart felt like a ball of ice as I gazed down at the brown box which sat at my feet. The box contained things which I had never wanted to see again, but at the same time they where things I couldn't throw away. My knees became limp and I knelt to the ground, I ran my hand along the objects in the box and tears began to form in my eyes.

"Annabeth what's…Oh!" I heard a voice from in front of me and looked up quickly.

Thalia stood in the doorway; she had been helping me unpack all morning. I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled up at her.

"It's ok Thals I just…I haven't seen this stuff in a very long time." I told her.

"Do you want me to put them away?" She asked.

I wanted to say yes, but something was pulling me to look inside the box. I felt the urge to pick up a small blue bag which sat inside the brown box. I noticed Thalia had come to sit next to me and I heard her take a deep breath as I picked up the bag.

"Are you sure Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

I didn't answer her because I wasn't sure; I just pulled the large white ribbon of the top of the bag and opened it. I put my hand inside the bag and pulled out a velvet box, inside the box was a circle cut blue sapphire set in a bead-set band and encircled by a double row of bead-set diamonds. It was my engagement ring.

"It really is beautiful." Thalia said in a low voice like she only half wanted me to hear.

I took a deep breath. "I like it too." Where the only words I could manage to say.

Thalia wrapped her arms around me and tears streamed down my face.  
>"Can I ask you something?" Thalia asked looking me right in the eye.<p>

"Y-yes." I stuttered through my cry.

Thalia took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Do you still love him?"

I felt my heart jump and I took a shaky breathe.

"Really Thals…I never stopped." The words fell from my mouth without warning and I didn't even know if they were true.

Once again I felt tears running down my cheeks and Thalia soothingly cleared my mind.

"Come on Annabeth lets go take a walk." She said pulling me up from the ground. I let her hold my weight as we trudged to the front door.

I pulled my long, dark blue blazer tighter around my body as the cool winter air hit me. It was mid December and the surroundings of my New York apartment were covered in snow.

Thalia and I walked in silence for a while before a huge ornate building came into our view.

"Well this is where the magic will happen." Thalia laughed as she looked up at the large black posters that lined the buildings full length windows.

The posters read:

Darkness 2: Life after death.

PREMIERE

FRIDAY 18TH DECEMBER.

FROM WORLD RENOUND DIRECTOR:

Nico Di Angelo.

Next to the writing was a large picture of a teenage boy decked out in full body armour. The boy had dark hair and pale still, he looked so much like Nico when he was around 18 that it was almost scary. The movie was about a boy who was sucked into the underworld by an evil woman, or something along those lines. It was the sequel to Darkness: Cursed souls, where the same boy had his body taken over. Both movies where pretty much Nico's way of portraying Hades and Persephone as extremely evil people that make him miserable and depressed. Although the movies where meant to be bloodcurdling and ghastly, anyone who had experienced true fear, being in the same room as my mother when Percy asked if he could marry me or having a lightning bolt hover over your head when you upset Thalia, would burst into hysterical laughter at most horrific parts of the film. Let just say the two movies where a complete joke that most half-bloods would probably watch for a good laugh. But unfortunately that joke happened to be written, directed and produced by a man who I called friend and this entitled me one forced appearance at its premiere.

"So!" Thalia said turning to me. "Where on that poster does it say the most beautiful woman, voted by American men and people magazine, will be making an appearance at this premiere?"

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "If I am not mistaken, it does not say that on the poster. Firstly that is because nobody would care and secondly the most beautiful woman has not yet agreed to attend the premiere." I told her.

Thalia scoffed at my monotone response. "Well miss beautiful, I don't care how backed up your world famous model schedule is you are coming to the premiere if you like it or not."

I rolled my eyes once again and pulled a face that resembled that of princess who had to put on her own shoes. "Oh but whatever will I wear?" I asked.

Thalia grabbed my hand and hurriedly pulled me down the street. I laughed as my short black boots tapped along the snow covered street. Thalia stopped abruptly at the curb and hailed a cab.

As we got in I became excited about the night ahead and forgot all about my discontented morning.

* * *

><p><span>Authors Note:<span>

Oh Annabeth is sad as well! :( What do you think will happen at the premiere? Can you guys please tell me how you want Annabeth and Percy to meet! I'm sorry for not updating quickly but I promise never to update more than a week apart, but the more reviews the quicker I type! :)

* * *

><p><span>THANK YOU'S:<span>

**booklover484:** Here is the slightly late update...Sorry!

**Percy's favorite sister:**Thanx! :) Here is the update! I will answer all the questions as the story goes on!

**It's just me:** Thank you! Hope you liked the update.


	3. Chapter 3 Percy

Disclaimer: As you have already guessed I don't own PJO or any of the brands named in this story.

* * *

><p>There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, you kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me." –Gretchen Kemp<p>

* * *

><p><span>Percy:<span>

Everything was silent as I returned to my lonely apartment. Switching on the lights and heaters the room lit up and I felt more at home. I walk glumly down to the large open plan living room, plonked down on my big, white leather couch and turned on the TV.

As soon as I saw the image on the screen my mind began to race with memories. A news reporter stood at the entrance to a big, ornate building with full length windows which were already blocked by crowds of people.

"Tonight this here theatre will be the most crowded place in New York city with the world premiere of Darkness 2. As you can see fans are already gathering just to see a glimpse of the celebrities who will be making an appearance tonight. It is being estimated that the new movie will make over $1.2 million dollars at the box office and with such a high profile cast and crew we hope to see a lot more movies in the series."

The news station then changed to a story on the increasing number children being diagnosed with ADHD and I rolled my eyes. Glancing at my watch I realised that I still had over 3 hours still the premiere. Lazily I flipped of my black, converse all stars and spread out on the comfortable couch. Within seconds I was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>'Bing! Bing! Bing!' The sound of a ringtone filled my ears; I rubbed my eyes and answered my phone groggily.<p>

"Hello?" I asked, straining my not yet awake senses.

"Perce, we're just around the corner." Nico's familiar voice filled my ears.

I felt a wave of regret wash over me as I realised how long I had slept.

Abruptly I answered Nico. "Yep, see you soon." I said before quickly hanging up the phone and running down the hallway.

I jumped in the shower, washed and then dried myself (let's just say my powers over water aren't just good for fighting).I walked into my wardrobe, pulled on my dark grey Calvin Klein suit, a white shirt and a thin black tie. Quickly I through on a pair of dark ray ban wayfarers and my black Gucci (no it's not just for ladies!) dress shoes. I then ran out the door and straight into my waiting friends.

"Ouch!" Nico exclaimed as I bumped right into him.

Thalia and Nico stood in the hallway just outside my apartment, dressed appropriately in their formal attire.

"Sorry!" I apologized. "Didn't want to keep the big director waiting."

Nico laughed and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Well we better get going or Mr. Director will miss his premiere." Thalia exclaimed, giving Nico a little nudge in the ribs.

We took the elevator down to the lobby and out into the waiting arms of a million cameras.

"Sorry they followed me here." Nico whispered, with a hint of arrogance, as we pushed past the paparazzi.

"Oh are your sure they don't want to see Mr. Percy Jackson saviour of Olympus, you know I'm still getting calls to do interview about that." I said sarcastically.

Nico laughed. "I'm sure." He replied.

We jumped into the wait limousine, which Mr. Hotshot director had hired, and drove around to our waiting fans, or rather Nico's, at the historic theatre.

As the car passed by central park I couldn't help but notice the nervous look on Thalia's face. She was fiddling worriedly with the silver sequins on her long sleeved, backless, floor length gown. I noticed that her brilliant blue eyes were filed with thought.

"You alright Thals?" I asked.

Thalia spun around to look at me. Her jet black hair had been parted to the left side and pulled back into a bun on the right. Long, blue earring hung from her ears and matched perfectly with her piercing eyes.

"Oh um…It's nothing…Just nervous about the red carpet." Thalia stuttered in reply.

I knitted my eyebrows at her obviously fake response.

Luckily for Thalia a camera's flash filled the car and I realised we had arrived at the theatre.

"Oh look we're here." Thalia said I could hear the relief in her voice.

The limousines door opened and I stepped out into a star-studded, brightly lit red carpet.

* * *

><p><span>Authors note:<span>

What do you think? I know its short but I felt like it needed to be stopped there...At a cliff hanger…To accidently annoy everyone! Sorry! :) Know Guess what is going to happen REALLY soon? I want you guys to tell me how you want them to meet give me your ideas in a review! Know PLEASE review of no more quick updating. :)

* * *

><p><span>THANK YOU'S:<span>

**Percabeth:** Here is more! :)

**It's just me: **Thanx!They are about 27! I wanted to make them younger, but there is reason I couldn't…you will find out later on…It's a secret for now!

**fireballer23:** Thank you! I was going to do that…maybe not next chapter, but the Annabeth chapter after that. I know right that is kind of why Annabeth is a model even though it's probably an OOC job! :)

**Percy's favorite sister****:** :) Thanks! Here's the update, I will try to make them more frequent! They will be meeting soon I promise!

**perceabeth****: **She will meet him soon! :)

**It's me: **I like this story to! It is really enjoyable to write! I'm glade you like it too!


	4. Chapter 4 Annabeth

Disclaimer: As you have already guessed I don't own PJO!

* * *

><p>"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."-Jewel<p>

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth: <span>

Camera flashes, red carpets and squealing fans surrounded me. I stepped out of my limousine and smiled at the paparazzi who called my name. Not letting the model smile leave my face, I looked around franticly for Thalia and her hotshot director. They had obviously decided to be fashionable late and that left me alone with the cameras.

I turned back to the red carpet and walked, with overly practiced confidence, to the rows and rows of overexcited fans who called my name. Even though I wasn't in the movie fans, or rather followers still wanted pictures and autographs.

As I reached the fans, who had been sealed from the red carpet by a low fence, I smiled at a little girl who was holding out a pen and paper.

"What's your name?" I asked her, taking the pen and paper.

The little girl who only looked about 6 filled with nervous. Her parents encouragingly patted her on the back from behind.

"E-Eve." The little girl stuttered.

I felt a memory begin to form in my mind as the girl said her name, but I quickly pushed it aside.

"That's a pretty name." I told her.

Quickly I wrote the girl a message and signed the bottom before handing her back the paper. Just as I did the red carpet burst into applause and a long black limousine pulled up at the curb.

I watch as a tall, dark haired boy, about 18, stepped out of the car. It was the same boy who I had seen in the theatre posters earlier today. The boy was surrounded by cameras as soon as he stepped from the car but he retained a perfect, white teethed smile.

As I watched the boy smile for the cameras I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I quickly turned to find Thalia dressed in her stunning silver gown.

"I've been looking for you." Thalia told me, wrapping her arm through mine.

She pulled me into the theatre entrance and off the red carpet.

"Where's Nico?" I asked as everyone else began to enter the theatre.

Thalia looked at me like she had forgotten who Nico was.

"Oh um he um...had to meet an old friend...yeah that's it." Thalia said almost tripping over her long dress in her dreadful attempt to lie.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing instantly she had just lied.

"Nothing! Oh look the doors are opening." Thalia quickly said pointing towards a set of large double doors which lead to the grand movie theatre.

I dropped my questioning, after realizing that Thalia obviously did not want to talk about her secret, and began to walk slowly down the aisles of the huge theatre.

Thalia and I found a seat in the middle row of the enormous theatre. It felt unusual getting dressed up to watch a movie, but after doing the same thing for all of Nico's other masterpieces , I was beginning to get used to it.

I watched as more and more people in formal attire filled the seats around me. I studied the many different gowns that women had chosen for the night and found myself rating them. This was something that, as a model, I had begun to do alot. I then looked down at my own dress, a cream with a strapless, corseted top and a long tulle skirt that flood straight down from my upper hip to my ankles without looking like a ballet skirt. I accessorized the gown with a short necklace what sat on my collar bone, it consisted of 5 large, blue sapphires evenly placed around my chest and surrounded by sparkling diamonds. The outfit was then worn with cream high heels that could hardly be seen under the long hemline of the gown.

"Are you excited?" Thalia asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh um...I suppose." I answered although slightly unsure of what she was talking about.

"Well here it comes." Thalia announced, a little too loud. Just as she did the lights dimmed and an enormous black castle appeared on screen.

* * *

><p><span>Authors note: <span>

Don't hurt me for making this chapter short. I just started back at school after summer holidays and haven't had much time! What do you think? Guess what...next chapter it's all going to happen, but if there are no reviews I won't update! :( Last Chapter only got 1 review (Although I think something may have been wrong with it! could everyone get chapter 3?) It is my birthday today (February 3rd) so as a present can I PLEASE have lots of reviews! Thanx!

* * *

><p><span>THANK YOU'S:<span>

Percy's favorite sister: Thank you for being the only review! Here is the update!


	5. Chapter 5 Percy

Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO!

* * *

><p>"Let no one who loves be unhappy... even love unreturned has its rainbow."<br>-James Matthew Barrie

* * *

><p><span>Percy:<span>

As the end credits of Nico's movie masterpiece began to play on screen the tear filled eyes of a celebrity audience lit up with praise. Although the movies buff young protagonist had just been killed by the woman he loved, everyone in the crowd seemed thrilled by the movie.

As the formally dressed crowd got up in standing ovation I felt a smile spread across my face. Nico, who stood next to me, was receiving pats on the back and shaking hands with the stars in congratulation. Although most of the crowd still had tear filled eyes all smiled with excitement at the breath taking masterpiece they had just witnessed.

The crowd settled down after about 10 minutes, but the ear to ear smiles never left faces. Everyone began to move out of the theatre and I finally had time to congratulate Nico.

"Well done Man!" I told him as we walked out the theatre doors and back onto the red carpet.

"Thanks! Did you really like it?" he asked.

"Absolutely! I haven't seen a comedy that good in years." I replied with sarcasm.

Nico nudged me in the side and laughed. "It really isn't supposed to be funny you know, it's just that if I made all the characters and monster realistic mortals would start getting suspicious."

"I know!" I told him. "But really you named the characters Jackson Chase and Grace Underwood I can't help but laugh every time I hear their names."

Nico once again laughed. "Come on man, stop bagging out my creative masterpiece! Let's get to that after party!"

With that we began to walked down the crowded red carpet and into at waiting limousine. As we sat down in the car and Nico began to tell the driver directions I realized we were missing something, or rather someone.

"Nico, I think this trio is missing its third wheel!" I informed him.

Nico scrunched up his eyebrows. "English!" He asked.

"Where is Thalia?" I rephrased.

Nico seemed to then understand. "She's getting a lift with An...I mean a friend."

I was slightly surprised, but let the questions drop. Nico finished explaining our directions to his driver and we pulled away from the curb.

* * *

><p>After a 15 minute drive we arrived at the Boom Boom Room, a penthouse bar at the standard hotel in Greenwich Village that had been rented out completely by Nico.<p>

"What do you think?" Nico asked me as we stepped out of the elevator and into the fabulous bar.

Everything in the boom boom room screamed style. A floor to wall wooden sculpture sat centre stage in the middle of the room. Red lights sparkled on the high ceilings draping everything in a scarlet glow. Floor to ceiling windows showed of an amazing view of the Hudson River and many formally dressed visitors mingled loudly with each other.

"Oh yeah!" I replied as a blonde cocktail waitress handed Nico and I glasses of champagne.

"Come with me, I think there's someone here you need to meet...or see." Nico announced pulling me towards the crowd.

We walked to the edge of the room and Nico sat me down at a wide, white leather seating booth. I gave him a confused look and he said to words 'wait here!'

After about 2 minutes he returned Thalia hot on his heels, but it wasn't Thalia's reappearance that shocked me it was the tall, blonde hair woman who was following her.

The woman wore a long, light colored dress with a corseted top and a long draped skirt. On her sharp collar bone sat a necklace consisting of large blue sapphires and sparkling diamonds. The woman's head was turned so she could stare out at the sparkling lights of New Jersey across the Hudson, but as soon as she turned around her wide smile instantly formed into a look of shock and sadness.

The woman let out a deep breath as her eyes met mine and I saw the tears threatening to fall.

"Annabeth." Was the only thing I could say, but my low stammered voice seemed to throw my once friend into a burst of outrage.

"You...Thalia...He...How could you?" Annabeth stuttered, turning to her nervous friend.

Thalia took a deep breath and spoke seriously to the outraged Annabeth. "Don't try to avoid this Annabeth you two need to have a long hard chat and this is the time."

"But it's not the place Thalia, and no matter what you say I will not speak to him." Annabeth replied before quickly turning on her heals.

I watched as she marched away from me, like a soldier who had refused to go into battle. Thalia ran after her, but all I could do was stare in bewildered shock at the place where my lost love had once been.

"You need to speak with her Man!" Nico told me gently.

"Don't." I told him harshly before standing up and walking away.

* * *

><p><span>Authors note:<span>

Yes! They have meet...But it wasn't what you guys were hoping for was it? Don't worry though that is defiantly not were the Percabeth drama ends! We will start of right where we left of in the next chapter and you will see what is running through Annabeth's mind! I will update ASAP promise!

P.S One last thing...I want you guys to guess how Annabeth and Percy broke up! I'll give you a clue it was very sad! Cookies to anyone who gets it! (::)

* * *

><p><span>THANK YOU'S:<span>

**Julia:** Well please don't die before the story ends then I would lose a reader! Hehe! Glad you like the story!

**LilyLunaJackson1998:** Thank you! :)

**booklover484**: I'm glad! Here is the update! :)

**TooLazyToLogIn**: Sometimes I'm too lazy to log in 2! Hehe! Wish I got a car, but I'm not really old enough! Hehe! Glad you want to see what happens! I promise it will only get better! :)

**Blank:** Thank you!

**Percy's favorite sister:** Thank you I try to make my chapters as long as possible


	6. Chapter 6 Annabeth

Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO!

* * *

><p>"Death cannot stop true love; it can only delay it for a little while."<p>

–From the movie 'the princess bride.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth:<span>

What were you thinking?" I yelled.

Thalia grabbed my arms and spoke to me calmingly.

"I want you to listen to me." She urged. "Think of all the greatest thing in your life, who is the one person that appears in all of them?"

I knew the answer to her question, but no matter how hard I tried, no matter how many words I stumbled over I could not say 'that' name. Obviously there was no need to speak because Thalia saw in the grave expression that was draw over my face that I knew what she wanted to hear.

"I don't care what you say Annabeth, you love him and his memory is the only thing that keeps you sane." She tried to tell me, but I was far too stubborn to listen.

"But Thalia think of the worst thing that happened in my life, think of the heart-ache, the pain, the suffering-"

"Annabeth seriously! That was not his fault and no matter what you say nobody can change what happened." Thalia was right, but her words cut me deep.

"Yes they can." I mumbled with lost hope.

Thalia's expression sank to a dreary frown. "Annabeth if Nico could really change what happened do you think we would be having this argument? And as for Hades, you haven't spoken to a god in over two years they don't even try to help anymore."

She was right and I was broken hearted, over emotional and desperate. I felt the tears which had been threatening to fall from my eyes run quickly down my cheekbone. I looked away from Thalia and out into the dark, wet winter's night. Thalia and I stood under the cover of a long, skinny veranda that wrapped around the hotel beneath the Boom Boom Room, but all around us droplets of freezing rain fell endlessly from the dark sky. I felt my heart drop to my stomach and I turned back to Thalia uttering only 3 words, "Take me home."

Then next morning I woke with stinging red eyes, a runny nose and a tight grip on an overused tissue. Looking down I released that my attire had been unchanged from the night before, excluding the disappearance of my overly high heel and the removal of my heavy sapphire necklace, I still wore everything. 1 corseted gown, 10 brightly colored nail and, from what I was guessing, a severely smudged face of sparkling make up.

Sitting up I realized that my clean, white bedroom had been smashed together with the room of a heart broken 15 year old. About 3 boxes of used and unused tissue had been spread across the floor, pillows had been shoved where ever they would fit and my 60 inch plasma TV was playing the closing scene of Titanic.

With less haste then a frozen penguin. I shuffled through my pig sty bed and found the remote. Turning of Titanic I flicked onto a news station and found myself face to face with memories of last night. A picture of Nico and the full set of Darkness's cast were plastered over the television screen. A news reporter spoke in an enthusiastic tone as he reviewed the 'Fabulous' movie before movie onto a more entertaining report.

"Although everything on screen was perfect, the performance from some of New York's finest celebs was a little less than expected. Miss Annabeth Chase, the world most beautiful woman, was seen fleeing the movie's after party with Nico Di Angelo's long time girlfriend, Thalia Grace. Miss Chase was seen leaving the venue at about 12:30 long before the party's late end at approximately 4:00am. It is being speculated that Annabeth left with tear filled eyes. It has also been confirmed by an anonymous source that Miss. Chase and Coast Guard Rescue swimmer Mr. Percy Jackson, who has been seen in the news recently, once had a long time relationship, although we are unsure of how serious it was. Some reports are speculating that Mr. Jackson attended the Premiere as a long time friend of the directors, it has also been announced that Mr. Jackson was seen exiting the Boom Boom Room, where the after party was held, at a very similar time to Miss. Chase. Whether Annabeth's emotional departure was because of Mr. Jackson only time will tell."

The report then ended and I pushed down hard on the big red button of the remote. Taking a deep breath and not letting the paparazzi gossip get me down, I slid my bare feet from my large white bed and onto the cold polished concrete floors below. Sluggishly I walked down the long hallway of my apartment and into the wide open living room. 16ft windows let in the warm morning sun and filled the room in a layer of fresh light. At the back of the room a dark hair woman sat reading the newspaper at a large, round table. I slithered over to her and plopped down on the chair next to Thalia.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" She told me.

"Mmm." I mumbled, still half asleep.

"You might not want to read this." Thalia said holding out the paper.

She showed me a double page spread. A large picture of me in formal attire on the left and the same size picture of Percy on the right. I frowned and pushed the paper away.

"Let's forget that even happened." I told Thalia, but she wasn't convinced.

Thalia raised her eyebrows in an 'in not so sure' look. "Annabeth you need to do something about this."

I took a deep breath in response, but Thalia continued. "Be serious Annabeth and listen to me. I want you to tell me straight out, why did you get a divorce?"

Thalia's question hit me hard, she knew the answer and so did I, but it was the one thing I had vowed never to speak of.

"You know!" I growled at her before standing up and exiting the room.

I walked quickly, but as I did I felt eyes piercing into my back. Thalia was following me. I walked through my room and into the large wardrobe. I knew that Thalia was only going to follow me, but it was worth a try.

I glanced through the rows and rows of clothing that filled my walk in wardrobe. Everything hung fresh and clean on clear hangers, or sat neatly pressed on large open shelves. I walked through the wardrobe picking out my attire for the day. Thalia stood at the door looking down into the long wardrobe. I reached the end of the room and pulled the long white curtain across it's rod to cover me from view. Quickly I changed into a pair high waisted denim shorts, some black stockings and a white shirt. I hung up my gown from the night before and pushed back the curtain, but Thalia was gone. I grabbed a black blazer from its hanger and exited the wardrobe.

Slowly I walked through my home listening carefully for any sigh of life. That was when I heard a light thud from the end of the hallway. Quickly I dashed into the room which the sound had escaped from, only to be frozen into shock.

In front of me sat large brown box, the same box I had seen only hours before. Thalia hunched over the box pulling things out of it, like a wild cat in a dumpster. All I could do was watch as she picked up a crumpled piece of A4 paper.

On one side of the paper a messy painting had been created. The paint that was smeared across the paper only resembled lines and dots, but that didn't matter it was still made my heart ache. Not because it was crumpled with age or engulfed with grime, but because of the bold handwritten name that was scribbled across the bottom right hand corner of the page, it was the name Evie.

* * *

><p><span>Authors note: <span>

Oh My Gods! Ok who is Evie? Can anyone guess? Correct guesses get cookies (::) and Thank you to all the fabulous readers! Keep it up! :)

* * *

><p><span>THANK YOU'S:<span>

**Julia:** Yay...I updated! Sorry I kept you waiting! Thanx 4 the review...keep it up!

**TooLazyToLogIn:** Haha! OH NO, yes thats what I meant and i have changed it! THANK YOU!

**ReadingManiac98****:** Well yes and no! Annabeth is a model and Nico is a director so they are celebrites, but Thalia is only a celeb because she goes out with Nico. Percy is famous because of the rescue, but i probably wouldn't call him a celebrity...Yet! THANKS 4 Reviewing! :)

**FionnaTherese****:** Thank you that is so kind...I'm glade you like it! :)

**Lozzii95****:** That makes me very happy! :)

**yashendra2797****:** Thank you! :)

**LilyLunaJackson1998****:** Thanx so much! :)

**perceabeth****:** No sorry, try again this chapter!

**Percy's favorite sister****:** I know i will get the PERCABETH back soon! Sorry no that guess isn't right! Haha yes I know! :)

**Soccerfan48:**Here is the update...Sorry cherries are out of season in my country! Hehe!


	7. Chapter 7 Percy

Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO!

* * *

><p>"God saw her getting tired; a cure was not to be.<p>

So her wrapped her in his loving arms and whispered come with me.

She suffered much in silence, her spirit did not bend.

She faced her pain with courage, until the very end.

She tried so hard to stay with us her; he fight was all in vain.

God took her to his loving home, and freed her from all pain."

-Unknown

* * *

><p><span>Percy:<span>

"Where are we going man?" I asked as Nico drove around central park.

He replied didn't, but the nervous beads of sweat that had began to form on his brow told me one thing, I wouldn't like it.

"Where?" I asked again as Nico began to slow the car.

He pointed one finger in response. I followed his prompt to the tall glass building in front of us, Time Warner Center.

"What are we doing here?" I asked starting to get tired of the games.

"Meeting Thalia!" Nico replied his voice filled with nerves.

He parked his black Mercedes-Benz and exited the car abruptly. I followed suit and was quickly hurrying after him. We entered the Time Warner Center and I watched as Nico stepped into an elevator, I followed. He pressed the top button and we were soon listening to an annoying elevator jungle.

"Why is Thalia at the top of Time Warner centre?" I asked my voice serious.

Nico didn't answer; he just stared at his feet like a four year old who was being scolded. Luckily for him the elevator stopped its assent and we were forced to exit it's know opened doors. I followed Nico to the end of a lightly lit hall way. He stood in front of a tall, white door and with a deep breath knocked on its solid timber frame.

We waited what seemed like a fraction of a second before a woman flung opened the entrance. The woman wore a tight pair of dark blue jeans with a loosely fitted cream shirt and high black boots. The woman's medium length hair had been swept to one side of her head and her dazzling blue eyes seemed to be filled with uncertain emotion.

"Good morning!" The woman, Thalia, welcomed. She swept her hand prompting us to enter the apartment.

I was weary of what the home might hold, but with a little nudge from Nico I stepped through the door.

Instantly my eyes became wide and my mouth fell opened. In front of me was the most beautiful apartment I had ever seen. I stood in a long white hallway with a 12ft high ceiling, at the end of the 7 meter long hallway an enormous room with 15ft high windows engulfing the back walls and long sheer, white curtains draping over every other. The dark polished concrete floors shined with morning sun and an enormous chandelier hung from the high roof like a million dangling icicles. Looking at room I felt envious of the obvious high roller who called this place home.

"Where is she?" Nico asked pulling me from my trance. His question immediately sent my mind spinning, who was he talking about?

"This way!" Thalia said.

Nico and I followed Thalia as she proceeded into the large apartment. My eyes dashed excitedly around the room, but as we entered yet another hallway my mood began to change. The hall was filled with framed photographs and in nearly every one was a beautiful blonde haired woman. I stopped dead in my tracks; mouth clenched tight, hands balled into fists and eyes that probably resembled a tsunami.

"Who lives here?" I asked refusing to look into the faces of my obviously nervous friends.

"Just someone I know!" Thalia quickly replied.

"If you don't tell me I will leave!" I told my friends, my voice beginning to fill with anger.

"No please don't leave!" A voice quiet voice exclaimed from the end of the hallway.

As the once familiar voice filled my ears I felt my chest begin to tear apart with pain. I forced myself to look up and found that my gaze confirmed the voices owner, Annabeth. She stood leaning, or rather clinging to, a tall doorframe at the end of the hallway. Annabeth wore denim shorts, a thin white shirt, black stockings and a slightly oversized black blazer that was extremely familiar. Her eyes were red with tears and her plump pink lips glowed with pressure from crying. I stared for a moment at her perfection, even whilst in pain, but then reminded myself of my fading disrespect for this woman.

"We need to talk P-Percy." Annabeth informed me, but the way she said my name showed me that she was not speaking at her own will.

"Why should I speak you?" I blurted out without even thinking.

Annabeth looked hurt by my remark, but she continued. "Please, just come and let me show you something."

I didn't want to follow her, but an invisible force seemed to will me towards the door. I listened as Nico and Thalia's footsteps followed me into the opened doorway and immediately I was once again shocked.

Annabeth was kneeling on the thick white carpet of a blandly decorated room. On her left was a full wall of square windows, but it was the large cardboard box sitting on Annabeth's right which made my heart beat faster than I ever thought possible. Annabeth held a thin, silver locket in her hand and as soon as I saw it memories flooded my mind.

I reluctantly sat down on the opposite side of the box, Nico and Thalia following my led. We probably looked like 3 year old kindergarten children, but none of us cared.

All I could do was stair at Annabeth's hands as she fiddled with the intricate necklace. I watched as her fingers grasped the locket and pulled it opened with ease. I knew what the locket held, but that image had been long ago jailed into the very back of my mind. I felt my eyes wonder back to the box on the floor, my gaze locked on a small bluish-green photo album with three words neatly written onto the front in sparkling silver text:

Evie Grace Jackson

My mind raced with thoughts, but without truly knowing it was the best thing to do, I reached out and grabbed the album. Quickly I opened it and stared down at the photographs that lined its glossy pages. I could feel the three sets of eyes that where staring at me with shock, but I ignored them because this was something I just needed to do.

I glanced at a photo that sat in the top left hand corner of the page it showed a beautiful little girl smiling cheekily at the camera. The girl's curly blonde ringlets sat perfectly around her face and her two sea green eyes sparkled in delight. She was wearing a red and white polka dot bathing suit that covered her whole torso and a matching hat. In the back ground of the photo was a light blue ocean and clean white sand. I remembered the day clearly, the day everything changed.

I turned the page of the album and found another photo. It showed the same girl, but a little bit younger, sitting at a white marble table. In front of her was the biggest cake in the world, it was bright blue with sea animals and beaches draw in colored icing all over it. The girl wore a light pink party dress with a big bow tied at her back and fluffy blue tulle sticking out of the shirt. Her curls had been pushed back by a thin blue ribbon that sat around her head. The little girls cheeks where full as she attempted to blow out two small candles at the very top of the cake.

With every turn of the albums glossy pages more and more memories came back into my mind. More and more tears filled the eyes of the blonde haired woman who sat across from me, but not one of them fell, not until I reached the very last page of the album. On that last page where four photos, one in every corner, But the images on those photos did not show joy, they did not show happiness, they show complete and utter disappear. They showed the last days of a short, but meaningful life.

* * *

><p><span>Authors note:<span>  
>I don't want to stop... This is getting good I think! :) But it's sad and I have tears in my eyes, but they may be tears for what is coming! :( What do you think? I am not letting out all the secrets, but yes Evie was Annabeth and Percy's daughter and unfortunately she died! :( But how? That only I know! Oh and for the next chapter those who are criers like me might need tissues! :(<p>

* * *

><p><span>THANK YOU'S: (LOTS OF REVIEWS! YAY!)<span>

**itsmestrawberry: **Your right! (::) COOKIES! Haha!

**Alexandra Nightshade:** (::) You where right she is their daughter...and an extra cookie cause you guessed she died! (::)

**Aeron Thana: **(::) You where right, Evie is their daughter, and she died so...EXTRA COOKIE (::)...And another cookie cause yes Annabeth divorced Percy because of it! MORE COOKIES (::) Good guessing! Hehehe!

**Julia: **Thank you again thats so nice! Yes Evie is their kid! You should listen to the first thing that came to your mind! :) You updates always make me smile! (::) Cookie!

**3 words FAB. :** Thank you! Now you know who Evie is... Don't you?

**LilyLunaJackson1998 : **No Evie was not the girl who Percy was kissing! Was Percy ever kissing another girl? If so I forgot about that! :)

**Nothingtoput:** Thanx so much! :)

**Thefrey7598:**Theyare around 27 or so! There will be Percabeth so I promise! And yes Evie is their daughter! (::) Cookie! Questions are good i like questions! I might try and put in something like that! Thanks for the ideas!

**perceabeth:** No Evie was not the girl who Percy was kissing, I don't think Percy ever kissed another girl in this story, did he? I hope not!

**Percy's favorite sister:**THANKS AGAIN! Yes Evie is their daughter (::)

**yashendra2797 :**Thank you!

**Toni:** Sorry another cliff-hanger! :)

**wisegirl better listen to me:** Yes! Cookie for you! (::)


	8. Chapter 8 Annabeth

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own PJO!

* * *

><p>"The most powerful symptom of love is a tenderness which becomes at times almost insupportable."<p>

-Victor Hugo

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth:<strong>

I remembered holding a little girl, her blonde hair wet with sweat and her tanned skin faded to a pale purple. My hands gripped her tight as I raced through the hospital doors. Percy ran ahead of me, pleading with a doctor to help our little girl. As soon as the doctor saw Evie he grabbed her from my arms, she squealed my name, but she had already been raced half way through the emergency ward. All I could do was crumble onto a chair behind me and let the tears fall unstoppably from my eyes.

Now the same feeling began to take over me. I sat on the floor staring at the photos in Evie's baby album, which sat on Percy's lap, my eyes filled with tears.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I could barley even breath.

"I can't do this!" Percy exclaimed pulling me out of my trance.

Nobody spoke. Percy sat on the floor, his hands cupped over his eyes. I could hear his muffled cries. I wanted to hug him and say everything was ok, but something told me not to.

We sat like that for at least 10 minutes, silently and painfully remembering.

Doctors rushed around the room, my baby girl lay on a long white bed. Wires and tubes attached to every part of her body. Her eyes closed, her breathing deep, her skin still the same shade of purple.

My heart raced with fear, my mind unable to connect to just a single thought. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, everything except me.

A nurse grabbed my arm pulling me away from the bed where my daughter lay. She told me everything was fine, but the frantic tone of her voice told me otherwise. I began to cry again as she forced me from the room and into the corridor. Percy wrapped his arms around me and I cried like never before.

"Annabeth." A voiced pulled me from my memories once more.

Real tears had formed in my eyes and made their way down my cheeks. Thalia stared at me with concern, her brilliant blue eyes framed with red.

"Are you ok?" She asked her voice filled with the same worry as her expression.

I shook my head. "Let's stop."

Thalia nodded, but the way she stared at the album, at the box containing Evie's positions showed me she was not yet ready to leave. Thalia leant forward and grabbed a white teddy from the box. She brought it to her face and smelt the bear's fluffy fur. Her eyes sparkled with joy as if the bear brought her delight. I immediately grabbed the bear from her hands and brought it to my face, it's sweet sent filled my nose and a feeling of unknown came over me. My heart sank as the scent brought back memories but my mind raced with joy as I felt the smells owner come back to me, like she was still here. It was Evie's smell, a clean sweet smell like baby powder and fresh fruit combined in some amazing way.

I remembered waking up to that smell, coming home to that smell, wishing, longing, and dreaming of that smell. The smell of my angel, my baby, my Evie, who I could never see again.

I felt myself drift into one final memory.

I sat in a low, uncomfortable waiting chair just outside a set of plain white double doors. I had been staring at the doors for hours, waiting for them to open, but when they did I felt more scarred than ever before.

A doctor came through the doorway he held a serous expression on his sweat covered face.

Instantly I got up for my seat and gave the doctor a questionable look, but the expression that immediately spread across his face was not the one I wanted to see. The doctor shook his head and I felt my body convulse with nausea. My mind span and all I could concentrate on was the strong arms that wrapped around me as my cries filled the hallway.

As I remembered the moment I felt the same ill feeling fill my stomach. Tears continued to fall from my eyes and I had to calm myself down to stop the sick feeling from boiling into my throat. I took a long hard breath and looked back into the eyes of my friends, they too had tears running down their cheeks and I felt almost responsible for bringing back these sad memories.

As I gazed back at the brown box in front of me something inside it caught my eye. A single photo lay in the bottom of the box, rummaging through I pulled the photo out and stared at it with confusion. I was sure I had never seen this image before, but how did it get into the box. The photo showed Evie sitting with her grandparents, Poseidon, Athena, Sally and my father. The picture must have been taken at Evie's 2nd birthday, but I most definitely didn't take it. The sound of Nico's voice pulled me from my confusion.

"I'm sorry guys, but I've got an interview soon so I need to go." He said it like he wished he could just stay in this room.

"Yeah...I should probably go to." Percy spoke with the same emotion. As his words hit me I realised I felt disappointed that he was leaving, why did I want him to stay?

"I'll show you out." I blurted without thinking. The two men stood up and I followed them out the door. When we reached the end of the hallway Nico gave me a comforting hug, I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered "You need to talk with Percy." I felt nerves boil in my stomach as he pulled away.

Nico walked out the door leaving me alone with the man I had once loved, or maybe still did.

"Annabeth." Percy spoke with a shaken voice as if he might cry again. "Would you like to meet me at central park tomorrow, I think we should talk."

"Ok." I replied with mixed emotion.

Percy smiled lightly before exiting my home. I felt a million emotions fill my body, was I excited to see Percy again, was I nervous or maybe scared of the memories he might bring back. Whatever I felt I was sure of one thing, I needed to speak with Percy no matter what the conversation might bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I know, I know, I know I should have updated at least 7 months ago, but I am SORRY! I'm sorry to all the people that told me how much they liked the story, I should have updated long ago for you guys. But now that I have updated I hope you all like this chapter. I'm really excited to write the next chapter and it's the weekend so hopefully it will be up tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong><span>THANK YOU TO EVRYONE WHO REVIEWED:<span>**

**Guest **

I'm SOOOOO sorry for not updating! PLEASE Forgive me! :)

**The Jet **

THANX! Sorry I know I don't write enough in my chapters, but I will try to make them longer!

**percabethlover16 **

YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! I UPDATED Hope you liked the new chapter!

**olympusgirl12 **

I know! :( Thanks for the review! :)

**Julia **

I was crying writing it! I would cry HEAPS if I was Annabeth! She didn't die because of the gods, but THANKYOU SOOOOOO MUCH for being SOOOO nice in your updates! I'm glad you love the story! :)

**Justme8484 **

HEHE! Your review made me laugh! I'm glad the chapter brought out all those emotions! :)

**Percy's favorite sister **

I think they might get back together...I hope they do! :)

**yashendra2797 **

THANX! :)

**Renabella23 **

Did you remember tissues! It was soooo long ago you might not have! Glad you like the story! :)

**it's just me **

I know that would be so hard if it happened in real life! SOOO SAD! :(

**Acter54 **

I know it would suck heaps wouldn't it, I think I might have Annabeth see Percy on the news about the accident later, maybe she might even talk to him about it!

**Minions of Myth**

I don't usually cry either, but I had tears in my eyes when I reread this today! No she didn't drown! THANX for reviewing!

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister **

I know it's still sad but it will get better soon! :( You still don't know HOW she died that will be later! I'm not going to give anything away for why exactly Annabeth and Percy got divorced, Sorry! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer then the last ones but I trend not to write SUPER long chapters, SORRY AGAIN! (::) Here's another cookie just for reading the story and reviewing! Hope you like this Chapter!

**LilyLunaPayne **

That's Ok! Hope you like this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 Percy

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I still don't own PJO.

* * *

><p>"Love can make you do things that you never thought possible!"<br>-Phil Collins

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

The cab ride to central park seemed to go forever. All I had thought about since last night was Annabeth and what I was going to say to her.

Would she try to keep away from the subject of our daughter or would she just ignore me completely. Would she even come to central park? I wasn't sure of anything, but as the cab pulled to the curb I felt a wave of emotion.

I paid the driver and stepped into the freezing winter's air, quickly walking to the part of the park I hoped Annabeth would be. I passed people eating their lunch on park seats and families laughing with one another, but everyone bustling through the park seemed to disappear when I saw a tall, blonde women. Annabeth stood at the edge of a large fountain, staring up at it with a solemn expression. She wore a long cream trench coat that covered up most of her body, thick grey tights covered her legs and she wore a pair of short black boots. Her lips were bright red with lipstick and the colour made her eyes pop. I walked over and stood beside her.

"I haven't been here in such a long time." My voice was husky from the cold weather and the air turned white as it escaped from my mouth.

"Me either." Annabeth replied giving me a soft smile.

"I'm glad to see you again." I told her. "I really am sorry for surprising you at your house yesterday. I hope it wasn't rude of me to come. I actually didn't know where Nico was taking me."

Annabeth looked at me kindly. "You don't need to worry, its fine Percy." She said my name as if it was something she wanted to say slowly and savor.

We stood silently for a few minutes before Annabeth decided it was time to discuss our past.

"I know that neither of us want to talk about this...but are you ok...You know with me being around... it's kind of awkward talking to you at the moment." She struggled to speak in sentence, but I understood her message.

"Yes Annabeth, everything's fine…it's just that you know we have a lot of memories together and seeing you again has just brought them back." I explained.

"Yes I agree. Thalia thinks we need to talk about...umm." Annabeth looked as though she might cry. "Evie... She thinks we should talk about what happened after Evie...You know."

I took in a deep breath. "I know...but what is there to talk about?"

"We got a divorce Percy. We haven't seen each other in over 2 years." Annabeth told me.

"We drifted apart, we didn't even talk to one another and we were living in the same house." I replied.

Annabeth stared at the ground. "But was it the right choice...To get divorced I mean."

I looked at her slightly stunned by the question. She continued to stare at the ground, but I could tell she was thinking hard and waiting for my reply.

"Really Annabeth, I wish I had never let you go."

She stared up into my eyes and for a moment everything stopped, then she lent up and kissed me and I felt the world spin. I was stunned, but she quickly pulled away. Her face flushed with shock.

"I'm um...I'm so sorry...I need to…Um go." Annabeth tumbled over the words. She turned quickly and walked away leaving me stunned in the middle of central park.

What had just happened? I stared at Annabeth as she dashed away from me, all I wanted to do was yell for her not to leave, but the words wouldn't come out. I felt as though a billion emotions had just raced through my mind. I didn't want Annabeth to leave, but did I want her to come back so I could kiss her again? I wasn't sure.

As I contemplated my emotions I began to walk through the park. I passed a large lake and many people, but it was when I saw two men with cameras that I was pulled from my emotional trance. The men must have been paparazzi or photographers for a paper. They stood to the side of a wide path, discussing their photographs.

"We're going to get at heap for this photo. They were in the papers yesterday and now we have some more gossip on the two lovebirds." One photographer said to the other.

"Oh I can't wait to see the headline. The media will go nuts!" The other man replied.

I didn't know what they were talking about, but for some reason there conversation made me nervous. Who had been in the paper yesterday? I didn't' know, I mustn't have read it.

I brushed the photographer's conversation from my mind and continued to walk out of the park. I decided that there was someone I needed to see, someone that I hadn't seen in a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Who is Percy going to see? And who was in the photo that those photographers took? Can you guess? Was that update quick enough for you? Now I know this chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I felt like it needed to be stopped there so you can see how Annabeth is feeling about the kiss in the next chapter. I'm really sorry about any OOCness in this story, but I think because the characters have grown up so much since PJO that I might be able to get away with it! I didn't get any reviews since the last chapter, but because I haven't updated in FOREVER I will let you get away with it! BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW NOW! :)


	10. Chapter 10 Annabeth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO and I doubt I ever will.

* * *

><p>"Love makes even the most logical people lose their minds." -Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth: <strong>

What was I thinking? Oh that's right, for once in my life I wasn't thinking. The only time I needed to keep a clear head I went and lost my mind. I kissed Percy, but was that really such a bad thing…I really don't know.

I sat on the couch in my apartment, staring out the large windows of my home. My heart and mind raced in sync and I almost cried with confusion. I grabbed my phone from the coffee table in front of me and dialed a familiar number.

It rang twice before Thalia answered. "Hey, how did it go?"

"I kissed him." I blurted out.

Thalia was silent for a moment, before she replied in a confused voice. "Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know, I kissed him and then ran away. I'm such an idiot!"

"Oh Annabeth, its ok, Do you want me to come over?" Thalia asked soothingly.

"Oh um…is that ok? If you're busy…" I mumbled.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." She informed me before hanging up the phone.

I sighed; I knew Thalia could help me most of the time, but what about now? She had always been slightly disappointed about Percy and my divorce. Thalia had been our friend since the beginning; she knew what both of us wanted without us saying anything. She especially knew I was still in love.

I took a deep breath and turned on the TV. As I flicked thought the channels a news story caught my attention. The television showed the image of a huge house on the beach, probably in the Hamptons. The news reporter spoke about an accident involving the owners of the home. He said something about a tragic death and an investigation. I felt my heart stop as an image of Percy came onto the screen. I had heard about the accident at sea before, but right now the sight of Percy made my mind race. The reporter continued to speak and I had to force myself not to change the channel. The reporter spoke about the survivors of the incident, Percy, a man and his daughter where the only people still alive out of the nine people involved. Apparently all survivors had refused to speak on camera. The reporter did point out however that the mansions owner had let out a statement to the media urging Percy to come forward and accept a reward for saving the little girl. Why hadn't Percy been to see the man yet?

Before I could think about this more I heard footsteps enter the room. I turned to see Thalia, a solemn smile on the face as though she was trying to work out what mood I was in. I smiled back.

"I stuffed up Thals." Was all I could say.

She walked forward and sat next to me. "No Annabeth, you could never stuff up. You just think you did."

I felt tears run down my face and Thalia wrapped her arms around me.

"It's just, I'm so confused. I don't know what I want or what I feel. I can't even think straight." I sobbed into Thalia's shoulder.

Thalia laughed lightly. "Oh Annabeth, you know what I think, I think that you're in love but you don't want to be. You think that Percy is the bad guy, but really your being the bad guy for not letting yourself love him."

Her words cut me a little, but I knew she was right and so I let myself cry into her shoulder. Whatever she thought I should do I wasn't ready to do it yet.

I woke hours later in my bed. I rolled over to find a note on my pillow.

I had to go Annabeth, but ring this number, please.

At the bottom of the note was a phone number that I didn't know. What was Thalia up to?

Quickly I found myself stepping out of bed and grabbing the phone. I dialed the number without thinking and waited for someone to answer.

After about three rings I heard a voice. "Hello."

I almost dropped the phone when I realized whose number this was, why I didn't think about this before ringing.

"Hi Percy, its Annabeth." I spoke nervously.

"Oh…Um, Hi." He sounded slightly anxious like he was keeping someone waiting.

"Have I caught you at a bad time can call back?"

"No it's fine, what did you what?" He asked in the same anxious tone.

"Well I was just wondering…um would you like to meet up later. Maybe for dinner?"

He replied quickly. "That sounds great, why don't I pick you up at 7?"

I smiled to myself. "Perfect."

"Look I've got to go, but I'll see you later." He told me.

"Oh ok, well bye." I said before I heard the dial tone.

I found myself smiling like an idiot. Why was I so happy? I had just abruptly asked my ex-husband out on a date, I hated that he was my ex- husband and not just husband. Plus I knew that seeing him again would only bring back memories and conversations that I didn't really want to deal with. But with that in mind I was still dancing inside at the thought of seeing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

Sorry about the filler chapter and how short it is and Annabeth's OOCness (especially at the end), but I had someone ask if they could see Annabeth's reaction to Percy being in the news, so here it is. They are going on a date! Get excited! :)

* * *

><p><span>Thank you:<span>

**PJOOF16**

Thanks I'm glad you like the plot, I like the stories originality too! :)

**Alexis Foy**

Thanks for reviewing! I'll defiantly try to continue!


	11. Chapter 11 Percy

Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't own PJO.

* * *

><p>'Love is not what makes the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worth it.' –Franklin Jones<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

I paced the throne room wondering what the hell I was thinking coming to Olympus. I thought I had this great idea, go up and say hi to the relatives while there meeting for the winter solstice, yeah Percy genius of you. Now I stood in the middle of the large room completely freaking out. When I had arrived everyone was all 'Hey how's it going', but then I saw Athena and…well im in trouble.

You might think that the savior of Olympus would be comfortable having a chat to his once mother-in-law, but no, I was terrified. Athena had told me to wait in the throne room while she went to fetch someone. That sentence in itself made me want to run for the hills. Who was she going to get? A masked gunman? An angry hydra? Or worse Aphrodite, please not her! But when Athena finally returned I was surprised at who accompanied her, my father.

"Hello Percy." Poseidon said as he walked towards me.

"Hi." I replied confused at why both Athena and my father were meeting with me.

"Percy, we are here to talk to you about…" Athena stopped before she could finish the sentence, I knew that wasn't good. She gave my dad a grim look.

"We want to talk to you about Annabeth."Poseidon finished.

"Wait, you're saying you knew I would come up here?" I asked confused.

"Well we might have directed your mind a little… you know given you the idea to come up here." Athena told me.

"Right."I replied. "Well you don't need to worry about me or Annabeth; we are mature adults who don't need our dysfunctional parents getting in the way."

"We know, but Percy can you please ask Annabeth to come see me. I haven't seen her since…well I haven't seen her in a long time." Athena pleaded.

I sighed. "I don't think she would listen to me Athena, I only just saw her yesterday for the first time in 3 years."

Athena and Poseidon shared a glance.

"Just try." Athena urged.

Before I could reply my phone began to buzz in my pocket, I quickly pulled it out.

"Hello." I answered the phone.

"Hi Percy, its Annabeth." I heard the person on the other end say. I was slightly stunned.

"Oh…Um, Hi." I replied glancing nervously at Athena and Poseidon, they were staring at me, I gulped.

"Have I caught you at a bad time can call back?" Annabeth asked she must have heard the anxiety in my voice.

"No it's fine, what did you what?" I assured her, but I knew there was still anxiety in my voice.

"Well I was just wondering…um would you like to meet up later. Maybe for dinner?" She asked.

"That sounds great, why don't I pick you up at 7?"

"Perfect." She told me excitedly.

I wanted to smile and continue to talk to her, but something told me that Athena may not be happy if she knew who I was talking to.

"Look I've got to go, but I'll see you later." I told Annabeth.

"Oh ok, well bye." I heard her reply before I quickly hung up the phone.

I nervously turned back to the god and goddess in front of me. They both had questioning expressions; I gave them a nervous smile.

"Who was that?" Athena asked I felt compelled to answer though I thought her question was a little rude.

"Just a girl." I told Athena, she didn't look satisfied but I ignored her.

"Well I better get going." I told Athena and my father.

My dad smiled and gave me a pat on the back. "I will see you later Son."

"Remember what I asked of you Percy; just try to talk to my daughter." Athena pleaded.

I nodded in response before walking out of the throne room. As I headed toward the elevator of Olympus I spotted the one person who I really didn't want to see, Aphrodite. The goddess giggled as she saw me.

"Oh Percy, Percy, Percy haven't you been naughty. Athena won't be happy if she finds out that you lied to her."

I sighed at the goddess. "Nice to see you too Aphrodite."

"You have made my day so interesting young man. That little wife of yours is so confused; oh it makes me so happy." Aphrodite squealed.

"She's not my wife…" I mumbled a little upset by my own words. "…What do you mean she's confused."

"Oh Percy you know me, you will have to find out by yourself, Aphrodite doesn't let out any secrets."

I was fed up with this goddess. "Aphrodite I need to go."

The woman smiled. "Well goodbye, and good luck on your date."

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the elevator of Olympus. I checked my watch as the elevator descended and a buzz of excitement filled my stomach. I had a date with Annabeth in one hour, I needed to get home and get ready.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my closet scanning over my clothes, what should I wear? I pulled out a charcoal suit and the same thin black tie I had worn to Nico's premiere. I put then on and found my Gucci dress shoes.<p>

I walked into the bathroom and fixed by dark hair. I was ready, but my stomach wasn't. I felt sick with nervous, but I pushed them aside and walked out the door.

It only took a few minute to drive around to Annabeth's apartment. I pulled my car into a park and got out. The cold wind blew around me as I walked towards the large buildings doors. I entered a large elevator and pressed the top button just as Nico had a few days ago. When I reached the top I walk over to Annabeth's door and knocked lightly. It only took a few minutes for the blonde women to open the door.

"Hi!" she greeted me with a smile. Annabeth wore a black dress and black heels, around her neck hung large gold necklace. She grabbed the cream trench coat which she had worn earlier today and a black Chanel handbag, before locking the door of her apartment and following me back down the hallway. As we entered the elevator Annabeth turned to me.

"So where are we going?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Im so EXCITED for their date! I can't wait to write it! Who liked Aphrodite being in this chapter, I just couldn't resist! HEHE! Oh and I am going to start putting up there outfits on POLYVORE so check my account **make-me-blush** to see the clothes they wore on their date! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! :)

**Thank you to…5 reviews! YAY!**

PJOOF16 

I's Sooo Excited! :) Thanks for reviewing!

anonymousfan 

I'll definitely be making more! :)

Alexis Foy 

Yeah a DATE :) and Your welcome!

Guest 

I've UPDATED! :)

Guest 

There is going to be HEAPS of PERCABEH! :) I can't wait!


	12. Chapter 12 Annabeth

**Disclaimer:**Yep, I still don't own PJO or anything else but the plot of this story.

* * *

><p>You may hold my hand for a while, but you will hold my heart forever -Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth:<strong>

Percy and I stood in the middle of time square looking up at the sign for Aureole restaurant. I gazed with amazement at the stunning building and Percy pulled me inside. We rode the elevator up a few floors before entering a large dining room. People sat at elegant tables, eating and chatting with one another while admiring the stunning view of time square and the rest of New York City. A man in formal attire greeted Percy and I. Percy told the man he had a reservation and we were guided to our seats.

I sat down and stared through the window beside me at the city below. Everything glistened with light and I smiled at the beautiful view.

"You have made a good choice Percy." I said gesturing around the restaurant.

"It's great isn't it." he replied.

I nodded and picked up the menu. The food all sound incredible and it took me a while to decide on something, but just as I did the waiter came and took our orders. Once he had left Percy smiled at me sweetly.

"I'm really glad you called me to come out tonight Annabeth." He told me.

"I'm glad too." I replied with a smile.

Percy stared at me for a few seconds as if he was thinking hard. "I went up to Olympus today." he told me. "I had a chat with your mother actually."

I was slightly stunned. "What did she say?" I asked.

"Oh nothing to important, but she does want to see you." He told me.

I frowned. "Well I don't want to see her." I said with annoyance.

Percy thought for a few minutes. "You know Annabeth, what happened to Evie wasn't Athena's fault." He said sadly.

My breathing hitched as he said our daughter's name. "I know Percy, it wasn't anyone's fault, but I feel like so many people could have changed the situation." I told him. "What if Rachel or Apollo had seen Evie's death in a vision. What if Nico or even Hades had found Evie's soul in the underworld? What if my mother had just been there when Evie died, she didn't even come to the funeral Percy."

Percy stared at me sadly as if he thought everything I was saying was true. Before he could say anything in return, the waiter returned with our food. We eat in silents for a while until I spoke up.

"I've been seeing you on the news a lot recently." Percy's expression turned grim as I spoke. "Why haven't you accepted the reward yet?"

"Because I don't deserved it. Yeah I might have saved that little girl, but I didn't save her mother or siblings. I can't accept a reward for not completing my job." Percy told me.

"But that man is just thankful for his daughter survival." I said.

"I could never look that man in the eye knowing that I could of saved the rest of his family." Percy said grimly.

"What if.." I tried to argue, but Percy cut me off.

"Just drop it, Annabeth."

I was starting to get frustrated until Percy made a suggestion.

"Why don't we get out of here?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow not knowing what to think of his question.

"I've got something I want to show you." He said.

I stared down at my now empty plate; I couldn't see why I shouldn't go with him.

"Ok, surprise me."

Percy led me down into the streets of time square and I smiled at the amazing view. Everything was light up with light and people packed the streets even though it was 9:30pm.

Percy grabbed my hand and I shuddered at his touch. He pulled down the street until me stood in front of a huge. The building was lit up with thousands of colored lights and filled with more chocolate then you could ever imagine. Percy had brought me to the M&M store. I stared up at him with bewilderment and confusion.

"Why have you bought me here?" I asked.

He smiled mischievously at me. "For dessert, we didn't have any at the restaurant so I thought I'd bring you here."

I shook my head, but followed him inside. Once in the store I almost had to laugh at the amount of people filling up bags and bags of chocolate treats. Little children's eyes little up as they stared at the enormous tubes of M&M's which lined the walls. Percy handed me a bag and I followed him towards a tube of blue M&M's, he filled his bag to the brim and I laughed as he put a handful into his mouth. I filled my bag with as many colors as possible trying painstakingly to fit the whole rainbow. Percy laughed as he watched me try to put purple M&M's into my already full bag.

"What?' I asked. "I've never had this color before!"

He rolled his eyes at me as we walked out of the store.

"So the nights still young, what did Mr. Jackson have in mind to do next?" I asked as we walked down the street.

Percy smiled. "Why don't we take a look in here?" he asked pointing towards a door to our left.

I stared up at the signs and saw the words WICKED shining brightly. I shook my head a Percy.

"I could love to see Wicked, but we could never get tickets." I told him.

Percy put his hand into his pocket and pulled out two long pieces of paper, he flashed them around.

"Oh well what are these then." He asked humorously.

I pulled them from his hand and read the sparkling silver writing, they where defiantly tickets to Wicked's 10:30 showing.

"Oh my gods! We better hurry up and get in there!" I exclaimed.

Percy laughed as I pulled him through the theater doors.

The show was amazing and I felt myself smiling as Percy and I made our way back towards his car. He held my hand, which made me smile even more, and I felt my stomach flutter with emotion. Percy opened my door for me as we reached the vehicle and I slid into my seat. Percy moved around the car and sat in the driver's seat. He smiled widely as we began to drive towards my apartment and I found myself smiling back at him.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Annabeth." Percy said as he drove.

"So did I, Percy." I replied. "But I don't think I will ever eat another M&M again."

He laughed at me and I laughed back. I heard the car's engine stop and I realized that we were at my apartment. Percy came around once again to my door and helped me out of his car. He walked me up to my apartment and I felt a tug of sadness as I realized our date was over.

"Thank you for tonight Percy." I said with a sigh.

"Thank you for inviting me." He replied.

We were silent for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, before Percy spoke again.

"So…what would happen if I kissed you now?" He asked.

I pulled a face of confusion and spoke sarcastically. "Well I don't know, maybe you should try it."

Percy smiled and lent down, placing his hand on my cheek. He kissed me sweetly and I took a deep breath as his lips moved against mine. His kiss brought back memories, but not bad ones this time. It reminded me of all the best parts of my life, all the times that Percy had been with me.

We pulled away after a few seconds and I smiled up a Percy.

"Goodnight Percy." I said as I stepped into my apartment.

"Goodnight Annabeth, see you later." He replied as I closed the door.

I felt my hand come up to my lips as I leant against the white door of my apartment. My smile was as wide as a Cheshire cats and I shook my head, laughing softly at my own joy. Something about tonight made me want to scream with happiness, something about tonight was perfect and that something was Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

That chapter was sooo fun, I LOVE IT! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU:<strong>

**PJOOF16**

Here is the DATE did you like it? Thanx 4 reviewing!

**Charline**

Here's the update! Thank you for reviewing!

**Guest**

I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!

**me me me me**

I'm glad you find it addicting…that sounded weird! Anyways thanks for reviewing!

**cheezygurl51899**

Glad you like it XX

**LoveNeverFails24**

THANK YOU! :)

**rtzy23**

Here's the update!

**Bacon Powder**

THANK YOU! :)


	13. Chapter 13 Percy

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own PJO and I never will! :)

* * *

><p>"If it is not mutual it isn't love."<br>Bruce Kravetz

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

I woke up with a huge smile spread across my face. Last night had been perfect and all I could think about now was Annabeth. As I climbed out of my bed I felt like I was on top of the world, but I had one question, how did Annabeth feel? She had seemed happy last night, but I had found it hard to decipher her emotions. Was she comfortable around me again or did she still feel that awkward tension for a few days ago. Did my presence still bring back bad memories or was she wondering about our future? I was unsure. I pondered on these questions as I made myself breakfast and my whole body jumped when I heard the sound of a doorbell.

Quickly I made my way to the front door and took a look throughout the peep hole before letting a worried looking Nico in. My friend didn't say a word as we walked to the kitchen and this worried me.

"What's wrong Nico?" I asked concernedly.

Nico handed me a copy of this morning's newspaper and I sat down at the table. Nico took a seat next to me and pointed at a large picture on page three. My mouth fall opened as I realized who the photo was of, it showed a blonde woman leaning up to kiss a dark headed man. The pair stood in front of a large water fountain and the photo would have been perfect if it hadn't of been a picture of Annabeth and I. The photo must have been taken yesterday by the two photographers I had seen in central park. The caption below the image read, 'Mr. Percy Jackson and Miss. Annabeth Chase were spotted yesterday in Central Park, but it seems the pair are still battling hard times as Miss Chase fled the scene shortly after this kiss.' I was fuming as I through the newspaper down onto the table.

"Why can't they just leave us alone? Why do they have to do things like this?" I asked Nico furiously.

"I don't know Man, but I wouldn't take it too personally. I didn't show you the article to make you upset. I just thought you might want to read it before you were bombarded with questions or something." Nico explained.

"I know and thank you. I'm just annoyed at the media that's all."

"Yeah I know how you feel. Look need to go, but you're coming to my Christmas Eve party right?" Nico asked.

I smiled. "Ok cause, I can't wait." I replied as we walked to the front door.

"Oh and Percy, don't think I'm not going to have a nice, long chat with you about your date last night." Nico said with a smirk as he left my apartment.

I rolled my eyes and yelled a goodbye as Nico closed the door. I could already tell that was not a conversation I was going to enjoy.

* * *

><p>The rest of my day moved slowly as I lounged around my apartment, and it wasn't until around 3:00pm that I got a call from Annabeth.<p>

"Hey." I said as I answered the phone.

"Have you seen the newspaper?" I heard Annabeth asked at the other end of the line.

I replied grimly "Yeah."

"I am just so annoyed, that media can be so rude and invasive." She said angrily.

"I know, but we really need to just ignore it. The whole thing will die down soon." I told her.

"Yeah I know, but they are so misinformed. The article is written like the writer knows every detail of our lives, but the most certainly do not." Annabeth exclaimed.

I sighed at her anger. "It's ok Annabeth, everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be Percy." She replied.

"Are you going to Nico's Party?" I asked Annabeth.

She laughed lightly into the phone. "Yes, I am."

I smiled to myself. "Good." I told her.

"Well I will see you then." She said with excitement.

"You sure will." I replied.

"Bye Percy." She said.

"Goodbye." I replied as I hung up the phone.

I smiled to myself as I thought about Nico's party and I realized that I could not wait to see Annabeth again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Ok so I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and a bit of a filler, but I needed to put in about Nico's party and the photo in the paper! I promise you there will be more Percabeth next chapter! NOW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyous: <strong>

**Laura **

Ok so I don't think I will do that exactly, but I do have an idea kind of like that for later on. I promise that Annabeth and Percy will stop being awkward around each other soon, but I wanted make them sad and stud cause I thought it would be more realistic. Thank you for reviwing!

**PJOOF16 **

THANKYOU! That's fine that you didn't log in! :)

**Guest **

Thanx, no they aren't officially DATING yet!

**Charline **

You will find that out soon! :)


	14. Chapter 14 Annabeth

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own PJO

* * *

><p>Why start with a new love if you already have one?<p>

-Blair Tonics

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth:<strong>

I hung up my phone after speaking with Percy and continued to glance through the racks of dresses in front of me. Thalia and I had been shopping for most of the day, but I still hadn't found a dress that I could wear to Nico's white wonderland themed Christmas party.

Thalia picked up a short cream dress and handed it to me. I glanced at it before replying. "It's nice, but a bit too simple." I told her handing the dress back.

She sighed and put the dress onto the rack in which it came from. I continued to walk deeper into the store. That's when something caught my eye. A white lace dress with long sleeves and an open back hung just at my eye level. I pulled the dress from the rack and held it up to show Thalia.

"What do you think?" I asked.

She nodded in approval. "It's perfect."

I smiled as I took the dress to try it on. It fit perfectly and I became very excited as I realized everything was falling into place for the party. I paid for the dress and meet Thalia were she was waiting outside of the store.

We began to walk back towards my apartment and I shivered as the cold December wind blew through my hair. Thalia swung her shopping bags back and forth and I found myself laughing at her. She smiled back.

"So…" Thalia said. "How did your little date go last night?"

My smile immediately fall away. "How did you…"

"Oh a little birdie told me." Thalia replied.

I was guessing the birdie was Nico, but I didn't pressure her to tell me.

"Well that birdie should keep their mouth shut." I exclaimed.

Thalia laughed. "You have to tell me what happened though Annabeth."

I considered keeping everything a secret, but the pleading look Thalia was giving me made me crack.

"It was amazing!" I exclaimed. "We went out for dinner in Time square and then he took me to the M&M factory and then we went and saw Wicked on Broadway!"

Thalia smiled. "You know Annabeth I'm really glad you too are speaking to each other again."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm glad too Thals."

We walked silently until we reached my apartment and the whole way all I could think about was seeing Percy again at Nico's party.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve came quickly and soon it was time to get ready for Nico's party. I was so excited I could hardly think straight as I pulled my hair back into a loose, but elegant bun. My makeup was simple but my fuchsia lipstick stood out. I already wore my lace dress and a statement, diamond necklace hung from my neck. I had paired the outfit with light blue shoes and handbag. I took one last look in the mirror before grabbing my suitcase and heading out the door. Nico had rented a whole hotel, again, and we were all given a room to stay the night in if we wished. I had thought it was a great idea and convinced Nico to give me the executive suit, he agreed.<p>

As I rode the elevator down to the underground car park of my apartment, I heard my phone buzz in my handbag. Pulling it out I read the message, it was from Percy.

'Hey, can't wait to see you.' He had written.

I smiled before replying. 'Oh I bet you can't'

I waited a few minutes before my phone buzzed again. 'Haha very funny, well I'll just have to find some other girl to dance with tonight if you're going to be sarcastic.'

I replied quickly. 'Oh you want be able to keep your eyes off of me.'

He took less than a second to write back. 'We will have to see about that.

I smile as I got into my car and started the engine, but my smile disappeared as I thought about my feelings for Percy. Yes, I knew I liked him, but was I ready to date him again. Was I making a mistake and leading him on? Were his feelings stronger or even weaker then mine? Was he just trying to become friends again? I took a deep breath as I realized that my brain was going into Athena mode and thinking way too much. I needed to calm down and stop worrying.

I stopped my over thinking and pulled into the hotel car park. Stepping out of my car and grabbing my bags, I stared up at the tall building. Not many lights were on except for the penthouse and the lobby, everything else seemed fairly empty. I locked my car and walked through the doors of the hotel. I had deliberately arrived early so I could check into my room and get settled before the party began. I got my bag from the receptionist and headed up the elevator.

My room was quite large with a king size bed, living, kitchen and dining rooms, and even a medium sized spa. All the east facing windows showed of views of the city lights and I took a deep breath as I stared out at it.

I was pulled from my trance by a knock on the door and I quickly opened it to reveal a well dressed Thalia. She wore a flowy white dress, which she had brought yesterday, and matching white shoes. Around her neck hung a long white necklace and her dark hair sat in soft curls on her shoulder. She looked very pretty as she stood smiling at me.

"Hello." She greeted me. "Are you ready to head upstairs, guests are starting to arrive."

I nodded to her and stepped out of my room, locking the door behind me. We walked up the hallway and took the elevator up a few floors to the penthouse where the party was being held. As we entered the room I noticed that around 30 people had already arrived and I expected at lot more must have been on their way. I began to scan the room, but Thalia stopped me.

"He's not here yet." She told me.

I glanced at her, silently wishing she couldn't read my expressions so easily.

"How about we get a drink?" Thalia asked.

I nodded in reply and Thalia pulled me towards the bar. I will have to just wait for a dance with Percy then.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Ok, the party has begun. Sorry there was only a twinny bit of Percabeth in the messages, but I absolutely PROMISE there is HEAPS in the next chapter. I can't wait till percy gets to the party! Now REVIEW…Please! :)

* * *

><p><strong>HUGE THANK YOU TO:<strong>

**Alexis Foy **

Thanks for reviewing! I've actually never read hp so I wouldn't be able to write a crossover! I've only watched the movie! But I'm glad you think I'm a good writer! Hoped you liked this chapter! :)

**book lover 28 **

Thanks for reading! Happy Halloween! I live in Australia so we don't celebrate Halloween very much, but I always thought it would be really fun! How your pumpkin carving went well! :)

**Percabeth.03 **

I LOVE hearing people say that they love reading my story so I'm glad you do! I'll try updating ASAP! There is defiantly more Percabeth to come!

**PJOOF16**

I can't wait to write about the party and Percabeth! :)

**Gemma **

Thanx!

**Guest **

There's the next chapter! :)

**Guest **

**Thankyou! 3**


	15. Chapter 15 Percy

**Disclaimer:** Yep I'll say it again…I don't own PJO

* * *

><p>Forget all the reasons why it not work, and believe the one reason why it will. –Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

I could hear the music even before I entered the room. The party was pumping; brightly colored spotlights pierced the darkness as people danced around the room. Everyone spoke loudly so they could be heard over the music and I almost had to yell at Nico to get his attention.

"Hey man!" I exclaimed to my friend.

He wore a white shirt and light blue chinos, obviously trying to stick with the parties them.

"I you finally made it!" Nico yelled back at me with a smile.

I took a quick glance around the room, but Nico spoke again before I found who I was looking for.

"Perce I just remembered, there is someone here you need to see." Nico said, leading me towards the bar.

I felt my mouth fall open as I saw the man who Nico was taking me to. He had short, curly brown hair and tan skin. The man wore faded, jeans with rips down the legs and a tight white t-shirt. As I came to stand beside his familiar person I felt as if my day had just got a million times better.

"Percy?" the man asked as he came to face me.

My face instantly broke out in a huge smile. "Grover!" I exclaimed as my best friend pulled me into a hug.

I laughed as Grover let go. "How have you been? Where's juniper?" I asked.

"I'm great! Juniper is here somewhere with…umm…yeah she's here somewhere!" Grover said sounding kind of nervous, I guessed that meant she was with Annabeth and he just didn't want to tell me.

"Well maybe I should find her and say hello." I told Grover.

Grover gulped. "Yeah umm…maybe."

Nico must have realized why Grover was acting so strangely because he leant over and patted by best friend on the shoulder. "It's ok man, Percy and Annabeth are…how should I say this…there on good terms." Nico explained drawing out the word good like he wanted to emphasize it.

Grover looked from me to Nico with narrowed eyes as he deciphered Nico's statement.

"Oh I see what you mean." Grover finally exclaimed, smiling deviously at me.

"Do tell Grover about your date wont you Percy." Nico said sinisterly.

I frowned. "I don't know what are talking about, but I should defiantly go say hello to Juniper, I haven't see her in so long." I told my friends.

Nico laughed. "Oh yeah I'm sure it's just Juniper who you want to see."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever death boy."

Nico's expression looked slightly shocked at the name I had just called him, but he replied quickly. "Go run off to your girl kelp face."

I laughed at our immaturity before turning around and walking away from Nico and Grover. I glanced around the room and saw a group of familiar girls dancing on the dance floor. I walked down a small flight of stairs and made my way towards the girls.

As soon as she saw me Juniper gave me a huge hug, but it wasn't till she pulled away that I saw the bulge of her stomach.

"What's this?" I asked in shock.

"I'm pregnant!" Juniper told me with an excited giggle. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but Grover wanted to keep it a secret until we saw you in person."

I was slightly shocked, but smiled at Juniper. "No that's fine, Congratulations!"

"Thank you." She replied.

I turned and noticed for the first time that Thalia and Annabeth where staring at me. I smiled at Annabeth and when she smiled back my heart did a little back flip in my chest. Thalia glanced quickly between Annabeth and I and then she spoke quickly.

"It's nice to see you Percy, but Juniper was just saying how she needed to get back to the hotel room. Weren't you Juniper?" Thalia said raising her eyebrows at Juniper.

"Oh yes, I'm just so tired." Juniper told me making as scene by taking a big yawn.

I laughed lightly as Thalia pulled the pregnant women away, yelling a goodbye as they left.

Annabeth I smiled at as she took a step towards me.

"What have you been doing?" She asked.

"Since the other night...I've just been thinking of you." I told her, it wasn't a lie.

She smiled at me. "Well are you going to ask me to dance?" She asked.

I considered this. "If you insist…Would you like to dance Annabeth?"

"Not really, but since you asked…" Annabeth replied with a laugh.

I took her hand and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. We danced energetically to the fast paced music for at least 15 minutes. By then we were breathing heavily and Annabeth suggested that we get a drink.

As we walked up to the bar I saw Thalia and Nico sitting in a booth to the left of the room. They spoke quietly, cuddled together on the wide seat.

I turned back to the bar tender and ordered a margarita and a beer. Annabeth's eyes widened as I passed her the drink.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Jackson?" she asked.

"No, you're a boring drunk.' I replied with a smile.

Annabeth didn't look happy at my remark, but she took a sip of her drink anyway.

"They look like their having fun." I told Annabeth, pointing towards the booth where Thalia and Nico were now making out.

"Mmmm…" Annabeth said in a mortified tone. She took another sip of her drink, looking away from our friends.

We stood in silents for a few minutes, just looking around at the party. I noticed that Grover was now dancing excitedly in the middle of the dance floor. The multi colored lights on the floor reflecting of his sweaty face, I guessed that he had drunk a little too much.

As I finished my beer I looked down at my watch, the time read 11:30pm. Wow that had gone fast. I turned to Annabeth and realized that she was staring up at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back, but her mind seemed to be thinking hard.

I shivered as I felt Annabeth's hand touch my arm. She pulled me closer to her and whispered into my ear.

"Let's get out of here." She said, her breath was warm and it made my body feel weak.

I nodded to her and she pulled me through the party and out into the hallway. I felt my heart beat quicker as Annabeth pulled me round a corner into a darkly light corridor.

Annabeth leant against a wall and pulled my body close to hers. I leant down towards her and she took a sharp gasp for air. Her face was close to mine and I could feel her warm breath against my mouth. In a quick action I closed the distance between our lips and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and I felt her arms wrap around my body. I held her face with my hands and we stayed like this for at least a minute before Annabeth pulled away gasping for air. We stayed close together and Annabeth rested her head against my chest. I felt the warmth of her body against mine and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Come to my room Percy." Annabeth whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from her so I could see her face. "I don't think we should…not that I don't want to, but…."

Annabeth put her finger to my lips and shushed me. "We don't have to do anything Percy. Just stay with me." She told me.

I smiled at her. "Ok." I said.

Annabeth grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards the elevator. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we rode the lift down. It was nice just to have her with me, to know that we were ok.

After a few seconds we stopped our descent and excited the elevator. Annabeth led me towards her room in the hotel and we entered. I walked through the large suit and Annabeth pointed towards the bedroom. She pulled off her white dress and even in the darkness I couldn't help but stare at her slim body. I took of my white t-shirt and light grey chinos and climbed into the bed with Annabeth. She cuddled up to me and I smiled as I realized that this was defiantly the best way to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

PERCABETH! I've been promising heaps of it for a while and here it is! Hope you enjoy! I have a feeling that the next chapter may be a little awkward for Percy and Annabeth! HEHEHE! You will have to wait and see! :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU! (I gave everyone a smiley face today! LOL)<strong>

**PJOOF16**

I am glad you love the story so much! :)

**anonymousfan**

More, more, more! Here is more! :) hehe

**Guest**

Here is the next chapter for you! :)

**Guest**

Here is the update! :)

**lexi**

Yes Evie is their daughter! :)

**hellogabbymydear**

Here's the dance! :)


	16. Chapter 16 Annabeth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO!

* * *

><p>The best love is the type that makes you a better person without changing who you really are. -Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth:<strong>

I woke up to the sound of knocking and immediately wished that whoever was making the noise would go away, but I had no luck. The knocking continued until I heard Thalia's voice.

"Annabeth?" she asked. "Are you awake?"

"I am now" I mumbled, glancing over at Percy who still slept soundlessly. It was then that I became frantic; Thalia could not know that he was in here.

Quickly I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet, pulling on a pair of skinny leg jeans and a white t-shirt. I pulled my curly hair into a high ponytail and put on a statement, fuchsia necklace just to make it seem like I had thought about my outfit. I dashed out of the room just in time to see Thalia walking down the hallway towards me.

"Hey." I greeted her. "Merry Christmas!"

Thalia looked at me strangely before replying. "Merry Christmas to you too, you seem awfully happy this morning."

"I'm just excited about getting some presents!" I told her hoping she would buy my lies.

"Right well we are all having breakfast in 15 minutes." Thalia told me.

I nodded. "Ok ill meet you there." I told her.

Thalia looked at me like she had something else to say, but she turned and walked away from me as if she didn't have enough energy to speak again. I waited till I heard the front door shut before I ran back into my bedroom. I jumped onto the bed and shook Percy softly to wake him up.

"Mmmm." He moaned, turning over in his sleep.

"Percy you have to get up." I told him. "We are having breakfast in 15 minutes and nobody can know you were in here."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Percy moaned sarcastically.

"Yeah merry Christmas, but seriously you have to get up!" I said grabbing Percy's clothes from the floor and shoving them in his hands. He rolled out of the bed and pulled his clothes on over his white boxers.

"You have to sneak back to you room, Percy." I demanded.

"There going to see me Annabeth." He groaned.

"Well make up an excuse." I told him, pushing him down the hallway.

As we reached the door Percy turned to me. "Do I at least get a kiss?" He asked.

I quickly meant up and gave him a quick kiss.

"There, now get going." I demanded.

"Yes sir!" Percy mumbled as he drearily walked from my suit. I waved goodbye before shutting the door. Now I just had to hope nobody sees him.

I entered the large dining room on the 1st floor of the hotel. Nearly everyone was already seated at a long table and I sat down next to Thalia. Percy was already seated across from me and I gave him a quick glance. He looked at me nervously.

"Merry Christmas, Annabeth!" Juniper greeted. She spoke loudly and I could see everyone wince around me.

"And to you too." I replied with a smile.

I glanced around the room to survey the damage. Nico and Grover both looked as if their heads were about to explode and I was instantly glad that I hadn't had many drinks the night before. Thalia and Percy both look a little tired and I guessed that I looked about the same. Juniper on the other hand was ripe and ready to go. She spoke excitedly about how much fun she had had at the party last night and everyone around her just starred pretending to be interested.

"Should we start getting something to eat?" Grover asked wearily, cutting his wife off mid sentence as she talked about how amazing the hotel was.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed anxious to change the subject.

We all stood from our seats and moved towards the buffet table. I felt an arm pull me towards the back of the group and I turned to see Percy looking worried.

"Nico saw me Annabeth." He told me.

I groaned annoyance. "Where?" I asked.

"He saw me coming out of the elevator on my way back to my room. I told him I had just been looking for my phone because I lost it last night. He asked why I was still wearing my clothes from the party and I said that I had slept in them because I was too tired to get changed. I can't tell if he believes me or not. He hasn't spoken much, must have a killer hangover."

I nodded. "Will just have to wait and see Percy." I told him. "Come on let's go get something to eat."

Everyone ate in silents, mostly because we were all too tired or to hangover to speak full sentences. I glanced at Percy a few times, but he mostly just stared down at his food. After about 30 minutes everyone had finished breakfast and gone back up to their rooms. I rode the elevator alone, but heard a knock on my door almost as soon as I entered my room. I opened the door and saw Percy standing in the hallway.

"Hey." I said, letting him in and closing the door.

"Hi, I was just wondering...after last night. Where does this leave us?" He asked.

"Well I'd really like to keep seeing you Percy… I'd like us to go out, but maybe we shouldn't tell everyone just yet. You know, make sure we can keep the relationship going before we get everyone excited or something." I told him.

Percy nodded "So you will be my secret girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah just for a little while." I replied.

Percy smiled. "Good." He said as he began to open the door again.

"Oh, Percy before you go I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonight. Thalia and Nico are coming too and maybe Juniper and Grover, just for a Christmas dinner." I asked.

Percy nodded. "I'll be there about 7:00pm." He said.

I kissed him once before he walked out the door. Instantly all I could think about was tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

I know this chapter is a bit boring, but I'm sorry! The next one will be better! But at least they are sought of going out now! There is MORE Percabeth coming very soon! I have had a lot of people asking me to explain how they broke up and I want to put that in soon. I also want to put in how Evie actually died! And Something BIG (well I think it's big) is coming soo as well! So keep reading! And PLEASE REVIEW! THANX

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU's:<strong>

**Charline **

THANK YOU! Keep reading :)

**daughter-of-zues **

Here is the update! Thanks for reviewing!

**vanillafrances **

Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to put in why they broke up soon!


	17. Chapter 17 Percy

**Disclaimer:**Still don't own PJO

* * *

><p>"Time may heal the wound, but only love can heal the heart."- Anonymous<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

After saying goodbye to Annabeth at the hotel, I jumped into my car and began to drive. My destination was the home of my mother, Sally, and her husband, Paul. As I drove a thought from the back of my mind caught my attention. I remembered the one big reason why I tried my hardest not to visit my mother at her home, and that reason was that Mum had filled nearly every wall in her apartment with photographs. She had pictures from nearly every moment in her family's life and that included the moments which I had tried to forget. I knew exactly where my mother had put the photographs from my wedding, I knew where my favorite picture of Evie sat on a tall bookshelf and worst of all I knew that in the very back corner of my mother's bedroom a picture of Evie from her last day hung on the wall.

As I pulled up outside my mother's house I had to force myself to get out of the car. I didn't feel sick about see my mother, but I did feel sick about talking to her. I knew very well that my mother would have seen the newspaper articles about Annabeth and I, and I knew she was going to ask me what was going on. I didn't want to lie to my own mother, but I had a feeling that I might anyway.

The front door of my mum's apartment swung open only seconds after I rang the door bell. My mother greeted me with welcoming arms.

"Merry Christmas Percy." Mum said as she released me from her spin crushing hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I replied. Mum pulled me down the hallway, I stared at the floor trying to ignore the many framed photographs around the room. We walked into the kitchen and I was once again greeted welcomingly.

"Percy, how are you?" Paul, my stepfather, asked as I walked into the room. Paul stood in front of the kitchen counter adding the final touches to our Christmas lunch.

"I've been well thank you." I told him.

"Very good, you're just in time to eat." Paul said placing my plate on the dinner table.

I sat down across from my mother and Paul. I stared at my food as I ate, but I could feel eyes burning into my head. I glanced up quickly and found my mother smiling at me. She seemed happy, but I could tell something was on her mind.

"What's wrong mum?" I asked already suspecting her answer.

"Oh it's nothing…well I was just wondering. Have you seen Annabeth lately?" My mother asked.

I sighed quietly at her inquisitiveness. "Yes, I have seen her." I replied almost laughing as I tried to look uninterested.

"Really?" Mum asked. "When?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you tell me mum? I'm sure you've read the newspaper."

My mother looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Percy I just wanted to hear what you had to say about the matter."

"Well next time just ask me upfront about it." I told her.

She looked down at her empty plate, then back at me.

"I'm sorry Percy; I shouldn't have tried to snoop around." My mother said remorsefully. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I laughed lightly as I replied to her begging.

"I have seen her a few times at Nico's parties and we may have met up once or twice." I told my mother.

Mum's face lit up, but she didn't force me to tell her more. My mother simply said. "I'm very happy Percy."

My mother smiled at me and I could see a sparkle in her eye, she was truly happy.

"Well I better wash up these dishes." Mum said standing from the table. Paul and I bother offered to help, but Mum refused.

"She wants me to talk to you." Paul whispered across the table as Mum walked away.

I sighed. "What does she want to talk about?" I asked.

"She says that before you try to start a new relationship with Annabeth you need to talk about the old one." Paul told me.

"And why did she ask you to talk to me about it?"

"Your mother thinks you might find it easier to talk to me instead of her. She understands that sometimes she gets too caught up trying to make you happy and she doesn't realize that it's actually not what you want. Your mum just wants to know what happened between you and Annabeth so that she understands why it ended like it did." Paul explained.

I thought hard for a moment before looking at Paul with a solemn expression. "I will tell whatever you want to know Paul, but you to remember that sometimes people to stupid things when their grief stricken."

Paul nodded. "I understand Percy." He said. 'Can you start from Evie's death, when everything started to fall apart?"

I took a deep breath before beginning. "It was really hard after Evie died. Everyone would just ignore us; people would cross the street to avoid speaking with us. It wasn't that everyone was being rude; they just didn't know what to say. It was really only our good friends and family who where around, as you know, and all of them where grieving too. Probably the hardest part was going home where it was just me and Annabeth, we barely spoke about what had happened and I know now that is why out relationship was torn apart. I would do everything I could not to go back to our apartment, just in case I found one of Evie's toys or walked past her nursery. What I should have done was go home and held Annabeth until she had no more tears left to cry, that would have made everything a little less disheartening. We should have moved out of that house and started afresh, now it's been three years and all I want to do is be with her. I could have spent all this time making new beginnings, maybe even having another child. But no, I had to run away like a scared little kid, I had to destroy everything." I explained to Paul as tears fell down my face.

"You know what Percy; I think you did the right thing. I understand that you feel time has been wasted, but maybe it hasn't. Maybe the last 3 years have given you time to forget about the past and live for the future, and maybe Annabeth feels the same way as you. I think that you should tell her how you feel, let her know that you love her before she can get pulled away from you again." Paul told me. "And maybe, just maybe, everything will work out."

"I think that there is somewhere I need to be to be." I told Paul.

A smile grew across the man's face and I realized then that I should have listened to him a long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

100 reviews! Oh My Gods! I'm so happy! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Hehehe! For some reason I think Paul should become a counselor…LOL He did such a good job getting Percy to talk about his feelings. Oh and it helped everyone else to cause now you all know what happened after Evie's dies. But there is still that question of how Evie died…All will be revealed soon enough! Now PLEASE, with a cherry on top, review!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you (I got to 100 reviews, thanks so much!)<strong>

**laura **

Thank you!

**Alexis Foy **

I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm glad it brightened your day!

**Guest **

Not sure what you meant by la la la la lalala?

**Guest **

I tried to update quickly, but I've had a busy weekend sorry!

**PJOOF16 **

Thank you! Maybe she won't have to be a SECRET girlfriend for long! More PERCABETH will be soon!

**vanillafrances **

I'm really sorry about the errors, I was in a hurry and I didn't check over my work properly! Sorry!

**rtzy23 **

Sorry about the mistakes. I really should have checked over my work better!

**Gemma **

Thanks so much!


	18. Chapter 18 Annabeth

**Disclaimer:**I definitely don't own PJO!

* * *

><p>"When we love, it isn't because the person's perfect, it's because we learn to see an imperfect person perfectly." -Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth: <strong>

"Can we open the presents yet?" Nico moaned as we sat in the living room of my home.

I laughed lightly. "Not yet." I replied.

"Who are we waiting on Annabeth?" Juniper asked from across the room.

I glanced over at her nervously. I knew that Thalia was staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Where waiting on Percy." I replied saying his name slowly.

A few chuckles filled the air. "Aw that's so cute!" Juniper explained.

I looked down at my hands, feeling my cheeks flush red.

"Everyone's really happy that you two are speaking again… or whatever you're doing together." Grover told me letting out a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, but before I could reply there was a knock on the door. All of my friends fell silent, smug smiles on their faces.

"I'll just get the door then." I said sarcastically, getting up from my seat and walking down the corridor.

I took a deep breath when I reached the door and swung it opened quickly. There in the hallway stood a tall man with dark hair and dazzling green eyes. He held 3 brightly wrapped presents in his arms.

"Hey." Percy said in a soft voice.

"Hey, everyone's been waiting for you." I replied allowing him to walk into my apartment.

I closed the door and began to saunter back into the living room, but before I could round the corner a strong hand grabbed my waist. Percy pulled me towards him so that his face was only inches from mine. He held the gifts under one arm and me in the other.

"I think they can wait just a minute longer." Percy whispered pressing his lips to mine. We kissed for a few seconds, but the moment was short lived.

"We really need to get back to the others." I told Percy. He huffed, but followed me back into the living room.

"Did you two get lost on the way back?" Grover asked mockingly.

"Oh it was these huge gifts that slowed us down." Percy told his friend. I laughed as Percy dramatically heaved the presents across the room to the Christmas tree.

"Well at least we can bust opened some goodies now." Nico exclaimed like a little kid, as I sat back down on the couch.

"I'm going first!" Thalia cried out picking up a present from below the tree. "This one is for Annabeth, from me."

I took the present from Thalia and she smiled delightedly. I unwrapped the gift carefully, exposing a small wooden box. I lifted the lid of the box slowly to reveal the thin chain of a necklace. Hanging from the chain was a golden heart about the size of a coin, written on the heart were two words 'Never forget'. I looked from the necklace to Thalia and gave her a big smile.

"It's beautiful." I told her.

"I'm glad you like it." She replied.

"Juniper I think you should open that one." I told my friend while pointing to a neatly wrapped gift under the tree.

Juniper picked up the present and unwrapped it quickly. As she held up the now unwrapped gift I heard Percy take a sharp breath. I had given her a small porcelain carousel with beautifully painted horses and ornate details. Juniper twisted a golden dial on the side of the carousel and the horses began to move around on their stand. Soft music drifted through the air and everyone stared at the gift with amazement.

"It's just gorgeous Annabeth." Juniper told me as the carousel stopped spinning.

"It was Evie's." Percy said from the other side of the room, Juniper's face instantly turned pale.

"Oh Annabeth I can't accept this gift you need to keep it." Juniper exclaimed, but I shushed her.

"I don't need it; it is only collecting dust here. I want you to have it for the baby." I told Juniper, she smiled thankfully and I returned the favor.

The rest of the night went by quickly, everyone exchanged gifts and soon my living room was filled with a mixture of used wrapping paper and brand new presents. We ate a dinner of roast chicken and vegetables, and had apple pie for dessert.

Everyone spread themselves around the house, eating leftover, watching TV, playing with their new gifts or just relaxing. I was sitting with Percy on the couch, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. We had been hiding from the others for at least half an hour, just chatting and sneaking the occasional kiss. I wasn't sure whether the others know where we were, but if they did I was glad they were staying away.

'You know this has got to be the best way to spend Christmas night." Percy whispered in my ear.

"Oh yeah" I replied. "I think there are some better things I could be doing."

Percy smirked. "Like what?" He asked.

But before I could reply an agonizing scream filled the air. Percy and I both jumped up from the couch and ran towards the noise. There in the middle of the kitchen stood Juniper, her hands grasping her stomach. I stared in shock for a few minutes before she let out another cry.

Percy rushed over to Juniper and grabbed her shoulders.

"What's wrong? Is it the…" Percy tried to ask, but Juniper cut him off.

"The baby…it's coming." Was all she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Cliff Hanger! I know its mean, but it's also necessary. Did you like that Chapter? Oh and what do you think the baby will be? BOY OR GIRL? And what about their NAME? Please tell me in a Review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU:<strong>

**shannononom **

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Alexis Foy **

T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U! Proof I am greatful for your review! :)

THANKX! Wow 45 minutes…that's so quick!

**PJOOF16 **

Im so glad you like the story and that you keep reviewing! :)

**Guest **

THANKS So much! :)

**Hecamagic **

Thanx for all your reviews! I'm glad you liked the story!

**rtzy23 **

I'm glad I did better! I hate making mistakes! Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19 Percy

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own PJO!

* * *

><p>"Sweet little flower of Heavenly birth, you were too fair to bloom<br>on Earth"  
>~Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

I watched as Annabeth paced back and forth in front of me. We had been waiting in the hospital corridor for what seemed like hours. Nico, Thalia and I sat on small white chairs which lined the hallway, but Annabeth could not sit still. I knew that this hospital made her feel sick to the stomach. She hated the memories this place brought back and I could tell that Nico and Thalia were starting to feel the same way.

"Does anyone want a drink?" I asked getting up from my seat.

"Coffee would be good." Thalia replied. Nico nodded in agreement, but Annabeth just continued to pace through the corridor. I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Annabeth just stared at me and I could tell she was about to fall apart.

"Why don't you come for a walk with me?" I suggested.

Annabeth nodded in reply and we headed down the hall. After walking in silence for about 5 minutes Annabeth finally spoke for the first time in hours.

"I hate this place." She said dragging her feet along the white floors of the hospital.

I sighed before replying. "I know you do, but we are here for Grover and Juniper, we are not here to sulk."

Annabeth stooped dead in her tracks. I turned slowly expecting her to be angry, but she wasn't. She was staring down the hallway at a man who was walking towards us. The man wore dress pants and a light blue shirt; he had a lanyard around his neck and a clipboard in his hands. The man looked at Annabeth and me, his expression instantly going blank.

"Dr. Adams?" I asked, hardly believing my eyes.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Percy." The man replied his expression still stunned.

I wasn't sure what to say to the doctor. I knew I couldn't say I was glad to see him as well because that would have been a lie. Truthfully I would have been happy never to see this man again, but it wasn't because he had done anything wrong. The reason I didn't want to see him again was because this man was my daughter's cardiologist, he had looked after her as she died.

"What are you two here for?" Dr. Adams asked, pulling me from my reminiscences.

"A friend of ours is in labor." Annabeth told the doctor.

"Oh, well I hope that everything goes well." He said. "I would love to stay and chat, but I need to get back to work."

"Nice seeing you again." Annabeth said as the man walked down the hallway.

"Goodbye." He replied before disappearing out of sight.

"That was weird." I said to Annabeth as we continued down the corridor towards the cafeteria.

"Very." Was all she said in reply.

When we reached the cafeteria I walked over to a large coffee machine and began to fill 4 cups with steaming hot liquid. Annabeth got a tray and loaded up the beverages as I made them. Soon we were heading back towards Thalia and Nico.

"Do you think the baby is ok?" Annabeth asked in a hushed voice.

"I hope so, why?" I replied.

"I just really hope that everything goes well so Grover and Juniper can be happy. They deserve a healthy child that they can love and care for." Annabeth told me.

I sighed as I realized that she was hoping Grover and Junipers child would have a better life then Evie did.

"I don't think you should worry Annabeth, I'm sure everything will be fine." I told her, she smiled and I hoped that see was starting to feel a little better about being back in the hospital.

As we reached the corridor where Nico and Thalia sat a tall man exited Juniper's room. He had a large smile spread across his face and that lifted my spirits.

"You may coming and meet the new baby." The man told us propping opened the door to Juniper's room.

We all walked through the door, wide smiles spread across our faces. In the middle of the room Juniper laid on a hospital bed cradling a tiny, sleeping baby in her arms. Grover stood beside her, looking down at his child with pride.

"It's a boy." Juniper said looking up to meet our questioning gazes.

"He's just gorgeous." Annabeth told the new parents as she came to stand beside me on the right side of the bed.

"Does he have a name?" Thalia asked from where she stood next to Grover.

Juniper looked up at her husband then down at her son. "His name is Zac."She saidrunning her finger along the baby's cheek.

"May I hold him?" Annabeth asked.

"Certainly!" Juniper replied, passing her son to Annabeth.

Zac stirred awake as Annabeth help him. His eyes fluttered open to reveal deep brown irises that seemed to be full of warmth and love. He had a very thin layer of brown hair that curled at the ends.

"Zac, you are the cutest baby I have seen in a very long time." I said looking down at the infant.

I knew that everyone in the room was staring at me with sympathy, but this wasn't a time to be sad. Everyone should have been happy that this gorgeous boy had just been brought into the world.

I was thinking so hard that I didn't recognize the sudden change in Annabeth's expression. It wasn't till she handed Zac back to his mother that I realize something was wrong.

"I'm sorry I…..I can't do this." Annabeth mumbled before walking from the room. I followed after her knowing that she needed someone to talk to.

"Annabeth." I called down the hallway. She didn't stop, instead she turned a corner and picked up the pace.

I continued to follow Annabeth until she stopped dead in her tracks. Her face was completely white and it wasn't till I looked around at my surrounding that I realized why. I stood in the pediatric ward of the hospital where I had come day after day for at least a year before Evie's death. This was the part of the hospital that my daughter had been diagnosed, treated and died from an extremely rare heart condition. This is the part of the hospital that I had cried in for days on end, continually being told that my daughter's condition was deteriorating. This is the part of the hospital where Dr. Adams had explained to me that Evie's heart was becoming too weak to support her body, he had told me that it was time to take my daughter home and let her die peacefully. This was where every single excruciating memory of Evie's life was now flooding back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

And finally you know how Evie died! She had a heart condition…:( It's sad, but it's good that Juniper and Grover's son is healthy! :) now I just thought I should tell you that I am going on holiday for a few days so I will only be able to update when I have internet connection so if I take a while to update its not because I have forgotten about you! Ok now PLEASE review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU:<strong>

**athenasowl3271**

I'm glad you are in love with my story! Sorry about the grammatical errors they are not my strong point! Now you know how Evie died! Oh and I will expain why they grew apart soon! The Heroes of Olympus character aren't in this story because I first started writing it when I didn't really know much about them…sometime I regret that they aren't in it, but oh well! THANKS for the long review! I liked the feed back!

** Sama**

Rachel isn't in this story because frankly I don't like her…she might come in later on thought if the characters go back to camp or something! Sorry if you like Rachel!

**GigglyPuff07**

THANK YOU!

**Alexis Foy**

YOUR REVIEWS ARE Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious! THANKS SOOOOO MUCH!

**PJOOF16**

Now you finally know how Evie died! :D

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**

HONEY THE BABY IS HERE! :)


	20. Chapter 20 Annabeth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO!

* * *

><p>"No matter how ugly you think you are that special someone that loves you believes you are the most beautiful and irresistible thing on earth and nothing can ever change that."-Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth:<strong>

I dreamt that I was at the beach, salty air blowing through my hair and sand between my toes. I was watching as Percy and Evie played in the surf. My daughter being thrown into the air by her father. I knew exactly what was about to happen in my dream, but still for a moment everything seemed so amazing, so perfect. Then it changed and I suddenly felt real panic wash over me. I watched as Percy ran from the water clutching Evie in his arms. Her body was cold and limp. Her skin had turned a sickly purple and her eyes where shut tight. Quickly I grabbed all of my family's belongings and raced back to the car. We drove straight to the hospital, but it was too late. Evie's heart had already become too weak, her condition had taken over her body and now she was about to die. Just before my dream faded I saw my daughter lying in a hospital bed. Her body was hooked up to more wires then I throughout was possible and she only managed to inhale the smallest amount of air. I cried as Evie barley managed to take my hand and whisper her final words "I love you." then she closed her eyes and drifted into an eternal sleep.

I woke up in a cold sweat, my body shaking with fear. I could feel Percy's strong arms holding me close to his chest and instantly I began to relax. Percy had come back to my apartment after we left the hospital. I couldn't stand being there anymore, not after I had found myself in the pediatric ward. I had fallen asleep crying into Percy's chest and I had woken up in exactly the same position. I rolled over and attempted to climb out of bed, but Percy pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered into my ear.

I smiled as he placed his hands firmly around my body once again. "Nowhere." I replied.

"That's what I thought." Percy said before placing his lips to mine.

He kissed me passionately and pulled my body even closer to his. I shivered as I felt Percy's hands move their way under my shirt and onto the warm skin of my back. His tongue ran its way along my bottom lip, but I didn't allow it to enter. Percy moaned at me, obviously irritated, and pulled his lips away from mine. I moved my head to his chest, gasping for air.

"So...When are you going to let me be your official boyfriend?" Percy asked after we both caught our breath.

I sighed, slightly wishing that he hadn't ruined this perfect moment by bringing up the subject. "When I think that we are ready." I told him.

Percy put his finger underneath my chin and pulled it up, forcing me to look at him. "Annabeth, you know our friends aren't stupid, they know something is going on between us."

"I know, but everything is so perfect just the way it is, I don't want to spoil it by telling everyone about us." I replied.

Percy sighed. "Not everything is perfect. I can't even be around you when we are out with our friends because I'm too scared I might let it slip that we are a couple."

He was right; we should be able to be together without keeping secrets. "Ok we can tell them, but on one condition. You have to promise that you won't leave me ever again." I told him.

"Annabeth, I was stupid enough to let you go once, but that is never ever happening again." Percy said with a smile.

I smiled back at him. He lent down and kissed me with the same emotion as before, but this time I allowed his tongue entry. We kissed passionately for a few minutes, his hands running their way up and down my body and my arms wrapped around his chest. I was about to pull myself on top of him when I hurried a voice enter my home.

"Annabeth!" Somebody called. I lifted my head to listen, but Percy pulled me back down.

"They will go away." He said before kissing me again. Reluctantly I pulled away from Percy once again.

"I'll be back in a second." I said before pulling on a pair of pants and walking from the room.

"Annabeth!" The person called again and this time I knew it was Thalia.

"I'm here." I called out as I made my way towards the front door.

Thalia stood in the hallway dressed in a short black coat and skinny jeans. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and ankle length, high heel boots adorned her feet.

"Oh, hello" she said looking me up and down. "Did I wake you?"

"Not exactly." I replied awkwardly. Thalia knitted her eyebrows together as if she was trying to work out what I meant.

"Ohhh I see" She said finally. "There is somebody else here isn't there."

I closed my eyes for a split second as I sighed. "Maybe." I told her.

Thalia smiled and put her hand into her pocket, pulling out two white envelopes. "Well I'm sorry for interrupting, but I just came to give you this and you might as well give Percy his as well." She said placing the envelopes into my hand.

I looked at them questionable. "Who are they from and what are they for?" I asked extremely confused.

"I'm sorry Annabeth" Thalia said. "I can't say, but I really think you should do what the letters tell you."

I knotted my eyebrows together. "Ok" I replied.

"I'll see you later. Tell Percy I said hello." Thalia said walking out the door with a smile.

I ran to my room and climbed back into bed.

"You took long enough." Percy said with a frown.

"I'm sorry" I replied kissing him on the lips quickly. "Thalia gave me these though."

I handed Percy the envelope with his name on it.

"What are they for?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, she wouldn't tell me."

Percy looked at the envelope, inspecting its white surface. "Should we open them?" He asked.

"On 3." I replied. "1, 2, 3."

When I reached the last number and both Percy and I ripped our envelopes open. Inside we found an A4 sheet of paper and one plane ticket to Las Vegas, Nevada. The paper read, "Meet me here."

I looked up at Percy and he looked back at me. I guessed that my expression was the same as his, confused. What did all of this mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

OMG! Who are the letters from? Why do Percy and Annabeth have to go to Vegas? Any ideas? Oh and who is excited for the PERCABETH….MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AND they are OFFICALLY TOGETHER!YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! Sorry I'm a little over excited!

* * *

><p><strong>THANKYOU!<strong>

**Menna **

Thank you! :)

**Percabethlvrknowsall **

:)…. It is definitely sad!

**shannononom **

It was sad wasn't it :( but the good thing is there is going to be heaps more percabeth plus what's in this chapter! Oh and they are together!

**Alexis Foy **

If this was true it would have been the worst thing ever!

**Sneaky ninja **

Thank you!

**athenasowl3271 **

OMG! I am so happy and Amazed to hear that you did that! It would have taken you forever to type out the whole chapter! WOW! I am so delighted that you and your friend love the story so much! I hope she had fun in Disney that would be AWESOME I'd LOVE to go there! Also I think your long reviews are so great! I don't ever mind writing long replies to you because your reviews make me so happy! THANK YOU!

**PJOOF16 **

Oh don't cry its ok! I'll try not to make the story too sad, but it makes it interesting I think!1

**Valkariekain **

It would be so EPC I might do that…..You will just have to wait and see! :)

**Guest **

*Sob Sob Sob…..Cries dramatically* It was sad wasn't it!


	21. Chapter 21 Percy

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and never will, own PJO!

* * *

><p>"Love is like the wind you can't see it, but you can feel it." – A walk to remember.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

I stared out the small plane window at Las Vegas Airport, wondering why in the world I was here. Annabeth sat next to me fiddling with the hem of her black skirt. She breathed erratically as if her nerves had got the better of her. I leant over and grabbed her hand.

"It's ok" I said with a smile.

She looked up at me and smiled lightly. "I know." She replied.

Just as Annabeth spoke an announcement filled the plane. "Thank you for flying with us today, we hope that you enjoy your time in Las Vegas. The flight staff will now help you to exit the airline."

"Let's go." I told Annabeth who had already jumped out of her seat with anxiety.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand as we exited the plane, heading towards the luggage carrousel. We were waiting for our bags to arrive when I heard someone say my name. I turned around and found myself face to face with Nico Di Angelo.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked my friend.

Nico looked extremely nervous, even more then Annabeth. He took a deep breath and spoke shakily. "You need to come with me Perce."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"I really can't tell you, but I will explain soon." Nico replied. He gestured for us to follow him, but I still wasn't sure.

"Did you send the letters?" I asked.

Nico sighed. "Perce I really can't say, but if you come with me I will explain everything. I promise that if you follow me you will not regret it. Trust me."

I thought for a moment before giving into Nico's pleading. "Ok I'll come." I told Nico, Annabeth nodded in agreement.

I grabbed mine and Annabeth's bags off the luggage carrousel and followed Nico out of the airport and towards a dark limousine. The driver took our bags and we climbed into the back of the vehicle. Annabeth, who was sitting between Nico and I, grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Nico stared out the window a vague expression on his face.

"Are you going to tell us where we are going?" Annabeth asked our friend.

Nico gave her an anxious look. "We have a…appointment with some old…companions of mine." Nico said choosing his words carefully.

"Ok, but where?" I asked still confused.

"There." Nico said, an extreme wave of uneasiness washing over him. I looked to where he was now pointing; a large building lit up with colorful lights caught my attention. I had seen this building before, a very long time ago, back when Annabeth, Grover and I were still fight monsters and going to camp for the summer. I didn't even know Nico back then, but I always wondered whether I had seen him in this building and not even known. I was staring up at The Lotus casino, when Nico cleared his voice.

"I know it's dangerous to go in there, but I have everything planned out so that we won't get stuck in the casino." Nico told Annabeth and me.

I could tell that Annabeth was unsure about entering the building, but curiosity seemed to be getting the better of her. "Well we better hurry." She said climbing out of the car.

Nico and I followed quickly, but we all hesitated when we reached the casino doors. Annabeth grabbed my hand and I smiled down at her.

"It's ok." I whispered to her.

She smiled up at me. "I know Percy." She said. Nico finally opened the door to the casino and the three of us entered uncertainly.

I held onto Annabeth's hand tightly as we followed Nico through the casino. I knew that he would have everything organized and that we would be out of here soon, but I still felt unsure. Nico lead us to the second floor of the casino, he turned a few corners and I became lost in a maze of corridors. Nico stopped in front of a set of double doors and turned towards Annabeth and me.

"This is it." Nico told us gesturing towards the room. "Before we go in I want you to realize that what is in this room will shock you. You also need to realize that this is just a visit we will have to leave the casino very soon to keep everything as safe as possible.

Annabeth and I exchanged confused looks. We still didn't know who or what Nico was talking about, but before we could ask any questions Nico opened the doors. Annabeth walked in quickly, but she stopped dead in her tracks after taking only a few steps. She stared into the room with a shocked expression and it wasn't till I followed her gaze that I realized why.

Standing in front of me where two people who I hadn't seen for what seemed like a very long time. They were both people who had been taken away from the world far too early, people who had been very much missed on earth. Unfortunately they both should have been in the Underworld, not here in a Las Vegas casino, but that didn't matter to me. All I cared about was seeing these people again, knowing that they were here if only for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Who are they? I bet you can guess if you...maybe you should review and tell me your guesses! I'm really sorry if I take a while to review the next chapter! I will defiantly have it up by Saturday, but hopefully it will be before that! Hope you liked the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU (so many reviews! YAY!)<strong>

**Alexis Foy **

THANKS! Sorry another cliffy!

**Angel-of-the-Seas**

Yes who did send the letter? I think you might have worked that out by now! THANKS 4 THE REVIEW! :)

**The Goddess of Myths**

Thanks so much! I am really glad you don't think they are OOC cause I have always been scared that they are nothing like the original characters! Actually it isn't AU! Haha! But im glad you think that it could be! I kind of wanted it to be AUish, but also have the gods and the demigod powers and stuff like that! Thanks for your review! :)

**NiniCere **

THANKS SO MUCH! :)

Oh yes VEGAS!

**Hecamagic **

Well here it is!

**sol66 **

THANK SO MUCH! :)

**PJOOF16 **

Yeah! I am glad Percabeth is back! I think you will find the answer to the some of the question in this chapter and the chapters coming next! :)

**olympusgirl12 **

Very close guess, but not quite…. You will have to wait and see! Hehehe!

**book lover 28 **

I'm glad you like the story and I think you pumpkin would have looked great! :)

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17 **

Yes she is their daughter and she died. Also it was Poseidon and Athena! But you have obviously already worked both those things out by now!

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades **

I agree the quote is nice! It makes you think happy thoughts if you know what I mean! :)

**Valkariekain **

Thank you! I always love when people put my name into their author's notes and stuff like that! :)


	22. Chapter 22 Annabeth

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own PJO!

* * *

><p>"Sweet little flower of Heavenly birth, you were too fair to bloom on Earth" ~Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth:<strong>

My knees felt weak and my stomach churned as I stared at the two girls in front of me. They both looked tired and drained as if the Underworld had soaked all of the energy out of them, but strangely neither of the girls looked like ghost. They both had rosy cheeks, plump skin and shinny eyes, nothing like a regular spirit. I felt my heart break as the younger girl smiled at me. She was so close, but seeing her again didn't seem real. The little girl let go of the older ones hand and stumbled towards me. She wore a light pink party dress with a big bow tired at her back and fluffy blue tulle sticking out from the hem. A blue ribbon pulled the little girls hair out of her eyes; this was the same outfit that the girls had worn on her 2nd birthday. The little girl came to stand in front of me and I bent down to her level, she put her tiny hands to my cheeks and wiped away my tears.

"Hello Mummy." The girl whispered as she stroked my face.

I felt myself begin to sob as I replied. "Hello Evie, I missed you."

My daughter smiled, but I could see that her tiny mind was racing with confusion. Her eyes began to build up this tears and I immediately knew I had to comfort her.

"It's ok baby." I said as I wrapped my arms around Evie.

I felt my daughter's tears fall onto my shoulder as she cried. Evie's body shock in my arms and I lighted her up. I began to cry harder as I saw the tears falling down Percy's face. He wrapped his arms around both me and Evie and we all cried together.

It wasn't until I felt a hand touch my shoulder that I realized how quickly the time was passing by. I knew that hours had probably passed by in the outside world, but time seemed to have stopped in the casino. I turned around, Evie still in my arms, to face the other girl who had come from the Underworld. It was Bianca Di Angelo, Nico's sister, who had died when she was only a teenager. She smiled up at me and I tried my hardest to smile back.

"Are you ok?" Bianca asked as she patted my shoulder soothingly.

"Yes, but how are you two here?" I asked.

Bianca sighed before replying. "I have been asking my father for help ever since I found Evie in the Underworld. I begged him to let you and Percy to say a proper goodbye to Evie. He allowed me to bring Evie here because he knows that we will not be in any danger of aging while we are in the human world. Dad believes that if we were to extend our ages by even an hour that could disrupt our reentry into the underworld as ghosts. He has given me a strict time limit and therefore we only have a few more minutes before we must go."

I looked from Bianca to Evie who was still sobbing in my arms; she was still scared and confused as to what was going on. I couldn't even comprehend how I was going to say goodbye to her, but in the back of my mind I knew it had to be done.

"Evie." I whispered, putting my daughter back on the ground. "You know that Mummy and Daddy love you very much, but we have to go sweet heart. Bianca is going to take you with her."

Evie nodded. "It's ok Mummy, Bianca will look after me." My daughter said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I gave Evie a huge hug before Percy reached out for our daughter. He took her in his arms and held her close. Evie kissed Percy on the cheek and he smiled at her.

"I love you Evie." Percy told our daughter.

"Love you too Daddy." Evie replied.

Percy gave Evie one last squeeze before placing her back on the ground. Evie walked over to Bianca and took her hand.

"Thank you." I told Bianca as she headed towards the door.

"It's fine." Bianca replied with a solemn smile.

"Bye Mummy, bye Daddy." Evie said with a wave as she followed Bianca out the door.

"Goodbye Evie, I love you." I replied.

"Love you." Evie called before she vanished from sight.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks once again and Percy pulled me close to him. I pressed my head into his chest as tears streamed down my face. He held me for a few minutes until I knew we had to get out of the casino.

Nico, Percy and I exited the building as quickly as possible and got back into the limousine that awaited our return. The driver started the engine as soon as we got into the vehicle and we began to drive down the road.

"I will fly you back to New York in my jet." Nico said in a sympathetic tone.

"Thank you." Percy replied sadly.

Percy was staring out the window and I could tell that seeing Evie again had taken a toll on him. He seemed distant as if he was thinking extremely hard. I wrapped one arm around his back and cuddled into his side. He smiled at me, but I could tell that he was still taking in all that had happened today. I signed and closed my eyes, hoping that everything would be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>

I updated! Hehe! Turns out I wrote this chapter really quickly and used my phones internet tethering to get some wifi on my laptop because the apartment im staying in has no internet! Pretty smart of me I did think! Now you know who the two people were, Bianca and Evie! I almost cried writing the start of this chapter when Evie saw her parents again! I hope you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you:<strong>

**WiseGirl2222**

You were half right and THANKS! :)

**IamLeoValdez**

It was Bianca and Evie! You were the only person who guessed both people!

**Anonymous Angel**

I know that the most of my chapters are short, but I just always write like that! I'm sorry if that's annoying!

**Annabeth Jackson25**

Yes Evie is their daughter!

**Menna**

Thanks again!

**PJOOF16**

Sorry it wasn't Silena and Beckendorf, but good guess!

**Storm 35-50**

Haha! It's all ok!

**NiniCere**

Sorry about the cliff hanger!

**Boomboomboom**

Thanks so much! :)

**Sol66**

Thank you!

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**

Thank you! You got one of the people!

**The-Things-I-Think-Of**

Thank you!


	23. Chapter 23 Percy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO!

* * *

><p>"A priceless moment is when the person you have fallen in love with looks you right in the eyes to tell you that they have fallen in love with you." -Monica<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

I smiled down at Annabeth as she slept soundlessly next to me. We sat in the back seat of Nico's car, New York City rushing past the window as we drove though the dark night. The trip from Las Vegas had been long and tiring, but now we were almost back to our own homes.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand as Nico pulled up outside her apartment. She stirred slightly, but it wasn't until I kissed her forehead that she woke from her slumber.

"Hi." Annabeth said as she rubbed her eyes.

I laughed lightly at her drowsiness and helped her climb out of the car. Nico waited as I walked Annabeth to the lobby of her apartment building.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked as Annabeth pressed the elevator button.

"Yeah…Do you want to come up?" She asked as the elevator doors came opened.

I thought for a second. "I'll be back in a minute." I said before running from the building.

I knocked on the window of Nico's car as soon as I came to stand beside it. The tinted black window opened to show my friend smiling.

"Let me guess."Nico asked. "You're going to stay here?"

I smiled slyly in reply. "See you later."

"Have fun!" Nico said with a laugh as he pulled the car way from the curb.

I couldn't help but smile as I ran back into the lobby of Annabeth's building. There she stood, my girlfriend, smiling at me from across the room. I walked to her with my hand outstretched; she took it and leant against my side as the elevator doors opened in front of us. Annabeth and I strode in, still holding hands. I smiled as Annabeth moved herself so that she was standing in front of me. As soon as the elevator began its ascent she leant up and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed back and pressed my hands against her back. Annabeth gripped my hair lightly as I pulled her closer to me. It wasn't until the elevator doors opened that we released each other, both gasping for air.

Annabeth took my hand once more and led me towards her apartment. She quickly unlocked the front door before pulling me inside her huge residence. I was barely a few steps into the hallway when Annabeth grabbed onto my arms. She slowly slid her hands up until she found my face. Her touch made me shiver and my whole body shook with the urge to kiss her. I leant down and captured her lips with mine; Annabeth kissed me back with passion. I ran my hands up her body until I found her waist. Annabeth inhaled sharply as I picked her up, she wrapped her legs around my body and I carried her into the bedroom. Time seemed to escape me as the night went on, everything merged into a blur of heated emotion, but there was one thing I was absolutely sure of, this night was perfect.

* * *

><p>I woke to the feeling of Annabeth's arms wrapped around my body. Her head rested on my chest and I smiled as her breath tickled my skin. I ran my hand through her long hair and her eyes fluttered opened.<p>

"Good Moring." I greeted as Annabeth smiled up at me, still looking sleepy.

"Good morning to you too." She replied sitting up in and stretching out her arms. "I was wondering, do you have anything planned for today?"

I shook my head. "No, why?" I asked.

"I want to take you somewhere." Annabeth informed me. "But it's a surprise."

"Can I have a clue?"

Annabeth shook her head, a smile spread across her face. She climbed out of bed and put my t shirt over her lacy underwear. My whole body begged me to follow her as she tiptoed out of the room. Quickly I jumped out of bed, not bothering to put my clothes on over my boxer shorts. I found Annabeth in the kitchen putting waffles into the toaster. She smiled up at me and I wondered where in the world she was going to take me today.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

PERCABETH! :) If you guys aren't excited then I defiantly am! YAY! Oh and where in the world is Annabeth taking Percy? I'd love to hear your guesses in a review! :) Sorry for the wait on this chapter I am really busy with school and I have soooo many end of year exams and assignments to do but I'll try to update again ASAP!

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU!<strong>

**PercabethIvrknowsall**

Oh No! Don't cry my friend! :) I promise it will all be happier now! And lots of the Percabeth that I know you must love!

**Storm35-50**

Hehe! No evil security this time. To tell you the truth I couldn't find my copy of TLT and has been soooo long since I read it that I couldn't exactly remember what happened at the casino! Hehehe! There is defiantly going to be more Percabeth! :)

**Kromx**

Thank you very much!

**IamLeoValdez**

Thank you, I am focusing on this story right now but maybe when I finish I will start something new!

**Alexis Foy**

Thanks! And don't cry too much!

**Annabeth Jackson25**

It's all ok I updated! Hehe!

**LililsTheOne**

Thank you very much! :)

**Athenasowl3271**

Yay! You reviewed again! I actually LOVE when you review because you always have something interesting to tell me! :) I would so steal my friends phone just to use her internet! Hehe! You read it in Spanish! Heheh! That made me laugh! To answer your question I decided that since Evie wasn't actually a spirit (she was sort of brought back to life) when she was at the casino she could wear anything she wanted, but I understand what you mean!

**daughter-of-zues**

Thank you! Here is the update!

**xXHurricaneXx**

I'm glad you love it!

**xxxDoortjexxx**

That was some quick reading!

**NiniCere**

Oh please don't cry! It will be ok! Yes I thought it was good that they could say goodbye as well! Now there can be more Percabeth!

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**

Yes you do! :)

**Smileyvanilla**

I am going to aim to get better at my story structure and also reduce my spelling errors! Thanks for your help!

**The-Things-I-Think-Of**

Thank you! :)

**PJOOF16**

I feel bad for Evie too! She would have been so sad!

**Jg13145**

Oh don't cry!

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17**

No sorry not Silena and Beckendorf!


	24. Chapter 24 Annabeth

**Disclaimer:**Nothing's changed, I still don't own PJO!

* * *

><p>"Long ago people roamed the world who were double that of humans now. They had two heads, four arms, four legs, and so on. These people where very powerful and the gods decided that they needed to be destroyed, so Zeus cut the people in two. This forced people to spend the rest of their lives searching for their other half." –The symposium<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth:<strong>

My eyes traced the enormous Hampton's home which stood in front of me. My mind raced, but I concentrated on the building not wanting Percy to see my uncertainty. I had no idea what he was thinking, but by now he must had worked out my plan. I had driven my boyfriend all the way to the Hamptons so he could meet the people whose lives he saved. Percy hadn't liked the idea when I had brought it up a few days ago, but now he had no choice but to claim his reward.

"Annabeth…" Percy stared to say, but I quickly cut him off.

"You are coming in Percy." I told him without looking away from the house.

Percy leant across the car and I was forced to meet his gaze.

"Annabeth there is a reason I didn't collect my reward, it wasn't just because I don't deserve it. The little girl that I saved, Alexia, she looks like…" Percy took a deep breath before continuing. "She looks like Evie. Before yesterday I couldn't even think about coming here, but now I understand that it's something I have to do."

I was slightly shocked by Percy's voluntariness. I expected him to run and hide when he realized where we were going, but he did the exact opposite. Percy opened the door and stepped out of my car. Quickly, I followed him, but as soon as I excited the vehicle I was bombarded with questions.

"Miss. Chase what is your relationship with Mr. Jackson? Is he here to collect his reward? Are the rumors true about your past marriage?" reporters screamed at me.

I pushed my way through the sea of press until I found Percy. He grabbed my had, only causing more questions, and pulled me towards the huge home in front of us. Soon we were climbing the front steps; I knocked lightly on the door. After only a few seconds a tall, man with dark hair stood in front of me. He looked from me to Percy with a slightly shocked expression.

"You're here." The man said sounding extremely surprised.

"May we come in?" Percy asked, looking back towards the reporters who were close behind us.

"Oh…Of course." The man exclaimed opening the door a little wider.

Percy and I stepped inside without hesitation and were immediately taken aback by the grand home. Marble floors stretched throughout the enormous entrance room of the home. Two large stone staircases descended down from either side of the room and a huge set of double doors was imbedded into the wall in front of me. The man, who I guessed owned the house, gestured for Percy and me to follow him through the set of doors. I felt more and more amazement washed over me as we walked further into the room.

It wasn't until the man had led us down three hallways and up a flight of stairs that we stopped our journey. We now stood in an enormous living room with two white leather couches and a large glass coffee table. The man, whose name I still didn't know, gestured for Percy and me to sit down. The man then left telling us that he would return shortly.

"Is that him?" I asked Percy after a few minutes of silents.

"Yes" my boyfriend replied, he seemed slightly nerves.

I took Percy's hand and squeezed it lightly. "What's his name?"

"Thomas Banks." Percy replied with a sigh.

I knew that Percy found it hard to talk about, but I needed to know what took place when Percy saved Mr. Banks.

"What happened Perce?" I asked looking him right in the eye.

He gave me a sad look, but didn't hesitate to reply.

"We got stuck out there Annabeth, out in the middle of the ocean. The rescue mission had been catastrophic. A wave, the biggest one I had even seen, pulled the helicopter out of the sky. Everything and everyone was pushed through the water. I couldn't do anything. My powers they weren't strong enough, the storm was too big. I found Alexia in the water, but she was the only person I could save. Thomas found a life raft in the wreckage of the helicopter and that's why he survived. Alexia and I drifted through the water for hours. I created bubbles around us for some of the time, but I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. It was horrible. I woke up in a hospital bed three days after the accident. Thomas and Alexia were both in critical conditions. Thomas' wife Heather was in a medically induced coma and his twin sons Oliver and William had both died a sea. Thomas sat next to Heathers bed for two weeks after he was allowed out of bed, but she never woke up. The boys were buried with their mother at a private funeral; I couldn't bring myself to attend it even when Thomas rang me personally to invite me." Percy told me pausing occasionally to think about the awful experience.

I was speechless. I knew that the accident had been a huge ordeal, but what Percy had just described sounded horrifying. Before I could comfort my boyfriend Thomas Banks reentered the room, but this time he was not alone. Thomas held a small child in his arms, Alexia I guessed. She had blonde shoulder length hair and light blue eyes that seemed to sparkle as she examined me. Alexia wore a violet colored dress with a full skirt and shiny gold ballet flats. Guessed that Alexia was around three years old, but her petit figure made her look slightly younger. I smiled at her and her face light up.

"Do you remember Percy?" Thomas asked his daughter as they both sat down across from Percy and me.

Alexia smiled at my boyfriend. "Yes." She told her father.

Thomas looked from the little girl to me. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Thomas Banks and this is my daughter Alexia." The man said holding out his hand.

"I am Annabeth Chase; it's very nice to meet you." I replied shaking his hand.

"Oh yes, I knew your face was familiar. You are a model aren't you? You and Percy have been in the news a lot recently." Thomas asked.

"Yes you are correct." I replied.

"Annabeth is my girlfriend, Mr. Banks." Percy said. "She is the one who convinced me to come and see you."

Thomas smiled at Percy and then at me. "Well I am extremely glad you are both here. I had hoped that you might come earlier, but now is fine. Percy I would like to give you a gift for saving Alexia. I understand that you do not feel worthy of any rewards, but I urge you to take this." Thomas said holding out an envelope for Percy.

"Thank you." Percy taking the gift.

"I would also like to help you with anything you might need in the future. Please don't be afraid to ask for my help." Thomas said.

Percy and I both stood from our seats.

"Thank you very much Mr. Banks." Percy told the man in front of us. "I do appreciate your assistance."

"Not as much as I appreciate yours Percy. You really have done a lot for me, even if you don't believe it yourself." Thomas said standing from his seat and walking towards the door, Alexia in his arms.

Percy and I followed Thomas down to the entrance hall of his home.

"I hope to see you both very soon." Mr. Banks told Percy and me as we prepared to depart his home.

"Thank you again." Percy said.

"Goodbye and nice too meet you Annabeth." Thomas farewelled us as we excited through the front door of his house.

"Goodbye." Percy and I both replied in unison as we were sucked into a wave of cameras and reporters.

We made our way back to my car and it was then that Percy opened his gift from Mr. Banks. Inside the envelope was a thin piece of paper, a cheque.

"Annabeth…look at this." Percy said in a stunned voice.

He held out the cheque and I gasped as I read the numbers which had been printed perfectly onto it. Percy was now $1,000,000 richer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Wow Percy is going to be able to buy a lot with that money. Is $1,000,000 a little over the top? I don't know, but Mr. Banks is very rich and very appreciative of Percy saving his daughter! I'm sorry that my updates are taking a while, but I have heaps of study to do at school! It's ok though because I only have a week till Christmas holidays and that means HEAPS of time for writing!

Also I have realized that a lot of you have been commenting on the spelling and grammar errors in this story! I have been thinking that maybe I should get a beta! If anyone is interested than PLEASE PM me, I would appreciate it a lot and I would like to have a beta who actually enjoys reading my stories! THANX!

One last thing before I go! I have been thinking of starting a new story to write over the summer. Would you guys like to read a little sneak peak about it is I add it to my authors note? If so tell me in a review! THANK YOU AGAIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>

**Alexis Foy**

Percabeth is defiantly awesome! I'm glad you had a good day! :)

**Captainn**

I'm glad you like the story. Yes I believe the deed has been done…I kind of left that part of the story to the imagination wanted to keep it T rated if you know what I mean…Heheh! There probably won't be a new baby yet but maybe sometime in the future…you will have to wait and see!

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17**

They aren't going to Montauk sorry…again!

**Percabethlvrknowsall**

I'm not always evil I promise! Haha! Please don't die then I will miss your reviews! I'm glad I have you hooked…that sounds a bit evil! Heheh!

**PJOOF16**

I'm glad you liked the chapter! They kind of went to the beach, but not Montauk like some other people guessed!

**Pongochic2 **

Sorry not Camp, but good guess!

**Athenasowl3271**

Your friend sounds really funny! Hehehe! :) Sorry about the cliff hanger…I know what you mean about them probably being sad about what had just happened at the casino, but I think that they have started to get over the sadness that they felt earlier in the story and that they feel relief that they can move on after saying a proper goodbye to Evie! They have passed the sad part of their lives/relationship and they are thinking of the future instead of the past. So that's why they can now focus on their relationship instead of their sadness! I also thought that the story needed to move on from being a little too depressing; if Percy and Annabeth kept being sad then everything was going to become boring!

**Guest**

Sorry none of those a right, but I can see that you have defiantly tried hard to guess! I appreciate the effort! :)

**Alexandra Jackson rocks hades**

I just get my quotes from random internet sites, I have a word document that I put all the quotes I have collected and then I pick one that relates to the story or sometimes just one that I like!


	25. Chapter 25 Percy

**Disclaimer:** I do not, do not, and do not own PJO!

* * *

><p>Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had?<p>

- Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

"Percy we can't just sneak in!" Annabeth whispered. Even in the dark I could see the apprehensive look on her face.

"It will be fine." I promised, reassuringly squeezing her hand.

Annabeth pulled me closer to her as we snuck through the camp half blood forest. She didn't agree with my idea to sneak into camp, but I had convinced her that coming to camp was better than travelling all the way back to New York.

"Percy somebody is going to see us." Annabeth murmured anxiously.

"Everyone is asleep Annabeth, they aren't going to know that we are here." I replied pulling her out of the forest and towards the Poseidon cabin.

"I can't go in there Percy, you know that." Annabeth mumbled with a sigh.

"That never stopped you before." I whispered into her ear as we stopped outside my cabin.

Annabeth smiled slyly and allowed me to pull her inside. I looked around and smiled at the cabin. It smelled of the sea, but was covered in a thin layer of dust. I knew that nobody had stayed here in a very long time. Even Tyson had stopped visiting camp a long time ago.

"I'm so tired." Annabeth exclaimed as she fell back onto one of the few bunk beds in the cabin.

"Big day." I said as I crawled onto the spot next to her.

Annabeth didn't reply, she just pulled the thin blanket over the both of us and snuggled into my chest.

"What are you going to do...?" Annabeth asked. "…with the money I mean."

I wrapped my arms around her and thought for a moment. I hadn't had much time to consider what I would do with my reward, but one idea kept flashing through my mind.

"Do you want to buy an apartment together?" I asked Annabeth.

She lifted her head to look at me and I studied her indecipherable expression.

"Um…are you sure? I would love to move in with you, but you could use that money for anything…"

"I'm sure Annabeth." I said cutting her off.

She smiled, closing her eyes and resting her head back against my chest. I sighed as Annabeth's breathing slowed and her body became heaving in my arms. It was then that my own eyes became heavy and I drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Sunlight shone through the window of my cabin and into my tired eyes. I sat up and stared at the dust floated through the room. Annabeth still slept soundlessly, her chest rising and falling with every breath. I considered taking a walk through the camp, but that would involve explaining why I was here. I sighed and stood up, stretching my arms above my head. I jumped slightly as two warm hands wrapped themselves around my waist.<p>

"Good Moring." I said, turning around in Annabeth's grasp and staring down at her.

"Hmm." Annabeth mumbled standing up from the bed and nuzzling her face into my shoulder.

"We should go tell Chiron that we are here." I told my girlfriend, pulling her closer to me.

"Maybe…later." Annabeth said as she leant up to kiss me.

I kissed her back, but reluctantly pulled away after Annabeth's hands found their way under my t-shirt.

"We can't." I said.

Annabeth frowned, but made her way to the bathroom. When she emerged her hair was in a tight ponytail and her clothing had been neatly rearranged.

"Let's go." Annabeth said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever Annabeth and I finally found Chiron. He stood in the middle of the sword fighting arena instructing the few year round campers who resided at camp.<p>

Everyone stared as Annabeth and I entered the arena. I glanced at the unfamiliar faces of the campers. Chiron turned to see whom the kids were staring at and almost dropped his bronze sword.

"Annabeth, Percy what are you doing here… together?" Chiron asked with extreme confusion.

"We were passing through and decided to stop by." I replied, unsure of how true my statement was.

"Well its…great to see you." Chiron said coming forward and hugging Annabeth and me.

The campers continued to stare as Chiron asked Annabeth and me a million questions about what we had been up to. I smiled as Annabeth answered him, knowing that all Chiron really wanted to know was whether Annabeth and I were dating or not. I left Annabeth and Chiron to chat for a while and walked towards the campers.

"So…" I asked. "What are you guys learning?"

For a moment the campers just stood and stared, but after a few seconds a tall blond girl with big blue eyes and plump lips stepped forward. She wore a thick pink, cashmere sweater, tight leather pants and black boots that came up past her knees. Her long blonde hair flowed down to her waist and her eyelashes where so fake that they almost touched her brow line. She was definitely Aphrodite's daughter.

"Oh my gods it's really you! Is it true that you and Annabeth are back together? Because that would be so, so cute!" The girl squealed.

I knit my eyebrows together unsure of how to reply, but before I could say anything another camper stepped forward. This time it was a short boy with muscular arms and neatly cropped hair. The boy's eyes were bright green and his hair was light brown.

"Percy Jackson, like THE Percy Jackson. I can't believe it's you…will you sign my sword?" The boy asked his eyes sparkling with excitement.

I was beginning to feel overwhelmed when, for the millionth time in my life, Annabeth saved me.

"Percy I think it's time for us to go." My girlfriend said placing her hand on my lower arm.

"Hear that class, Annabeth and Percy are leaving now, back to work." Chiron told the campers. The kids moaned, but went back to practicing their sword fighting.

"I hope to see you both soon." Chiron told Annabeth and I as we began to walk out of the arena.

"We hope to see you soon too, Chiron." I told the centaur.

He smiled down at Annabeth and me before speaking one last time.

"I am really glad that you two are back together." Chiron said with a smile.

I smiled down at Annabeth as we exited the arena.

I was really glad that we were back together too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update! I have had writers block but thanks to my new better **Josefine Stahl** and also **athenasowl3271 **I was able to get some ideas for this chapter! But I would also love to her where you guys want the story to go, tell me in a review! I will be putting up a sneak peak of my new story soon! Thanks for reading PLEASE review and I'll try to update soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you's:<strong>

**Percabethlvrknowsall **

I've got a beta! And I will put up a sneak peak of my new story soon! It is an AU Percabeth story! Sorry for the cliff hangers!

**david5873 **

Thank you!

**Alexis Foy **

He is rich! Poseidon isn't a very good dad! I like the name Alexia too!

**athenasowl3271 **

Thank you! I like hearing your stories! Thanks again for helping me with my new story!

**cahill agent101 **

I will have them get married and they won't have any kids till then! I promise! This might be a stupid question but that's an epilogue again? Thank you!

**Lili is the One **

Yes it's a lot of money! I wish I had that much money too! Thank you! I'm glad you like the story!

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades **

Thanks! Your niece must be cute!

**captaindauntless **

Thanks so much!


	26. Chapter 26 Annabeth

**Disclaimer:**I do not own PJO!

* * *

><p>"A priceless moment is when the person that you have fallen in love with, looks you right in the eyes to tell you that they have fallen in love with you." -Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

I stared at the high ceilings of mine and Percy's new apartment. Images of gorgeous ocean views and breathtaking landscape had been painted onto the roof many years ago, but the ornate images still looked as magnificent as ever.

My gaze wondered down to the floor-to-ceiling windows which captured a stunning view of central park and its surrounding buildings. Even though it was late in the day the streets of New York still bustled with hundreds of people, I sighed in relief that I was not one of them. Percy and I had spent the whole day purchasing and arranging furniture for our beautiful new apartment and now I was so tired could barely stand. The day had taken every ounce of my energy and now all I wanted to do was crawl up onto my brand new white leather sofa.

"Annabeth." Percy called from down the hall.

I sighed slightly before replying in a guff tone. "What?"

"I need a hug." Percy replied in a small voice and I felt a smile spread across my face.

I made my way up the tall, glass staircase and into the master bedroom where Percy occupied the king size bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked lying down beside my boyfriend.

"I'm tired." Percy replied wrapping his arms around me.

"Me too." I agreed.

Percy snuggled close to me and rested his forehead against mine.

"Let's just lie here for a while." Percy suggested letting his eyes droop shut.

I smiled before pressing my lips to his. Percy's mouth curled up as he kissed me back, his hands pulling me closer.

"Let's stay here forever." Percy said against my lips.

"Like in never, ever leave?" I asked.

Percy nodded as his lips lingered over mine.

"We can order take out every day, exercise in the gym and have my mum bring us all the stuff we need." Percy told me.

"But what about when we have kids?" I asked, but immediately wished I hadn't. I wasn't sure how Percy might react to me wanting another baby.

"They won't know any different. We could just tell them that everyone lives like we do." Percy replied with no hesitation.

I raised my eyebrow at his ridiculous ideas. "Perce, they will see all of the children through the windows."

"Oh" Percy breathed. "That will be a problem."

I laughed at him before sitting up on my knees.

"Let's go get something to eat, before we decided whether isolation will be good for our children or not." I told Percy.

He sighed. "Okay then."

* * *

><p>The fresh spring air blew through my hair as Percy and I walked down the busy streets of New York. The last rays of sun burned from the horizon as the day drew to a close. People rushed by, anxious to get home to their families. Percy held my hand as we traveled towards my favorite Chinese take away restaurant. Percy wanted pizza for dinner, but I convinced him that fried rice, lemon chicken and prawn crackers would make a much better meal.<p>

As Percy and I strode down the street I spotted a man holding a large, black camera and cringed.

"Look" I told Percy pointing towards the man who was now walking towards us.

"Great." Percy exclaimed as he saw the man.

"Mr. Jackson, Miss. Chase is it true you have moved in together? Annabeth have you begun your Vogue shoot? Will we be seeing you two at the L'amour et de la beaué benefit next week?" The camera man asked as he snapped pictures of Percy and me.

The benefit which the reporter asked about was for Aphrodite's company L'amour et de la beaué. She held a benefit every year to raise money for charity. Aphrodite pretended to be a charitable business woman, but really she just wanted the attention on her. L'amour et de la beaué owned almost a thousand stores throughout the world and continued to grown in popularity. The high fashion stores sold almost everything a woman could dream of having, at a ridiculously high rate. I am an ambassador for the company and have modeled for them many times.

"I thought we were done with them." Percy whispered into my ear as we entered the Chinese restaurant and took refuge from the camera man.

"Obviously not." I sighed.

Percy and I had been ambushed by paparazzi almost every time we left the house since we enounced our relationship in January and it was beginning to get very infuriating. As Percy took out order I thought about the benefit next week. Everyone who was anyone in the Olympian world would be there, dressed to the nines. T this year Aphrodite had chosen a masquerade theme for the benefit, which I personally thought was ridiculous. Percy had already declared his disgust for the theme. He believed that we should just make a large donation and stay home, but Aphrodite had personally begged 'The Percy Jackson' to attend the event. Aphrodite must have been very convincing because, reluctantly, Percy had agreed to the idea. Now as Percy handed me my order I wondered whether we should just stay home.

"Do you think Aphrodite will notice if we don't go to the benefit?" I asked Percy as we exited the restaurant.

He turned to me, his eyebrows raised. "Seriously she threatened to cut off my…"

"Ok we will go." I interrupted knowing that the night may not end well if Percy didn't go to the benefit.

Percy and I walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"I want to show you something, Annabeth." Percy told me taking my hand.

"Ok" I replied stretching out the word.

Percy led me across the road and towards Central Park. Luckily the camera man from earlier on must have found someone else to stalk so now Percy and I could have some peace and quiet.

"Wait here." Percy said as he stopped me in front of a large lake.

I smiled to him in response and he ran out of sight. I glanced around at my surroundings and noticed that the park was unusually silent. The sun had long ago set and now the light, which glowed throughout the city, was produced by electricity. A light breeze blew through the high trees of the park, but I didn't feel cold in my navy Burberry coat and cream dress. The night was peaceful and my stomach fluttered as if something exciting was about to happen.

"Annabeth" Percy called through the darkness.

I followed his voice towards the lake and wondered what he was doing.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" I exclaimed as I reached my boyfriend.

Through the low light I could see Percy standing on the side of a hill just above the lake. He had set out a thin blanked and his Chinese take away sat on top of it.

"What do you think?" Percy asked as I sat my dinner next to his.

"It's amazing." I replied.

Percy sat down on the blanket and began to eat his food.

"What's all this for?" I asked, sitting next to my boyfriend.

"You will have to wait." Percy replied.

I frowned, although Percy may not have seen it in the darkness.

"Is this my surprise?" I asked. For the last two weeks Percy had been mentioning my surprise, but still I didn't know what it was.

"Maybe." Percy said. I could see him smiling even in the low light.

I dropped the subject for as I ate my Chinese, but the second I finished Percy had no choice but to tell me what he was hiding.

"Ok." Percy said moving so that he was sitting right in front of me.

"I have been thinking." He told me. His warm breath blew onto my face.

"That…" His leaned forward so that his lips were almost touching mine.

"…We should…" before Percy could reply I pressed my lips against his, unable to resist the temptation.

Percy kissed me back, pulling me down so I was hovering above him, our lips still together. We kissed for what seemed like forever. Percy ran his hands up and down my body, leaving my body tingling from his touch. When we finally broke apart Percy had a huge smile spread across his face.

"Annabeth?" He asked pulling us up so that we were sitting with foreheads together.

"Yes." I replied.

Percy paused for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Will you marry me…again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Engaged? Anyone else excited? I'm glad to see that you guys don't hate me after not updating in forever!

Lastly I just wanted to wish all of my amazing readers a Happy Holidays! May your Christmas, Hanukkah or any other celebrations be wonderful and have a happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you:<strong>

**Special thank you AGAIN to my beta Josefine Ståhl, you are amazing! **

**Lili is the One:**

They moved in! Yes I believe my writers block was caused by my inability to think of anything after Percy reserved his reward, but it is almost gone now! Thank you so much! Happy Holidays!

**AlexisFoy27:**

I'm very glad you are not disappointed! Happy Holidays!

**Guest**

Thank you! Happy Holidays!

**WisdomandtheNight13**

OH NO more Aphrodite coming soon! Glad you like the story though! Happy Holidays!

**PercabethIvrknowsall**

Awh…your my bestie too! :) Hehe! Happy Holidays!

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**

Right? I'm not sure I understand! But Happy Holidays anyway! :)

**Athenasowl3271**

I think there will be more Paparazzi headlines after the benefit when Percy and Annabeth will be seen together at an event. I really want to hear more of your stories! They always make me laugh! :) Happy Holidays!


End file.
